


B R E A T H L E S S

by songstoponder



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Captain - Freeform, F/F, Soldier Nicole Haught, WayHaught Au, WayHaught Freeform, WayHaught end game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songstoponder/pseuds/songstoponder
Summary: Waverly Earp, a new teacher gets into trouble one night and she was saved by a red haid, killer combat skills, and a ... Woman?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters, I just love these two and it helps me while waiting for season 4 of Wynonna Earp. I hope you'll like it guys!

**Warning: This chapter may contain a trigger for violence and abuse, please read at your own risk. You can also skip that part just in case.**

**\-----**

“Waverly! Hurry up! We don’t want to be late for the first day of school!” Jeremy shouted from the end of the hallway. That’s Jeremy, my best friend through out all college year. However, right now, we aren’t students anymore. It’s our first day as high school teachers. I hope all goes well. This won’t be a first day disaster.B

“Start the car. I just need to pick things in the room. Go ahead.”

“Okay, we’ll leave in 5 minutes so you better hurry up.”

“Yep. I’ll catch up!”

\---

“And that ends our lecture for today. I’ll see you all tomorrow, okay?” Wow, I am so glad that this day is almost over. I can’t wait to come home.

“Thank you, Ms. Earp.” The class greeted me with a good bye and then walked outside of the room. How I loved being alone for a while. As I was musing on my own little bubble, my phone interrupted me through a call. It’s Wynonna.

“Hey baby girl! How was your first day?” My sister sounded too eager.

“Hey, Nonna. It’s fine. I’m really glad to be here.” I said with much more enthusiasm. I missed my sister. She hasn’t been around for a long time, last time I saw her was 6 years ago.

“I knew you’d like it there. Even though you teach old boring history.”

“Stop it. I miss you right now, and you don’t get to mock me.” I rolled my eyes, hoping that she would see it.

“I was just kidding.” She chuckled. Gosh, my sister really can get my blood boiling sometimes, but I love her too much. “Any way, I have news.” She continued.

“And what is that?” I asked suddenly shifting my voice to something that seems uninterested.

  
“Well…” she said long enough to have me think she’s just making fun of me, until she continued. “I’m coming home!”

“What?!” I suddenly got up from where I was sitting at. She can’t be serious!

“Isn’t this the part where you are supposed to say ‘Wow! That’s great Nonna! I can’t wait to see you!’.” She deadpanned.

“I am happy!” I schooled my self, “I am, swear. Guess I was just shock. Sorry.” I said smiling goofily. I really miss my sister. It’s sad and lonely without her. I then paused because I needed to make sure of one thing before I get too much excited.

“Waves? You still there?” She asked me.

“Yeah, I’m still here.” I inhaled a big amount of air before I continue what I was supposed to say. “Hey. I just needed to know, uhm. Are you staying for good? Or are you just coming for a vacation?”

I hear her sigh at the other end of the line. I knew it, it was just for a short time. My smile faded at the thought of her not being around again. I should have gotten over this.

“Baby girl.” She sighed. I have to be prepared for what ever is coming next. “When I said that I was coming home, I meant it. I’m staying Waves, I won’t leave you anymore.” My face lit up. I didn’t know how I was going to react, I just felt tears forming on my eyes, and I can her Wynonna sniffing on the other line too.

“Oh, Wynonna.” I said smiling and crying at the same time. “You’re crying!” I teased her.

“Stop it, before I change my mind.” She said sarcastically.

“You wouldn’t. You love me too much.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever baby girl.” She said. I can feel her eyes rolling on the other line as well. “So, I’ll be there in a few days. My flight would be Next Monday. So, you better make sure that I have a good bed to sleep on.” She demanded.

“Yeah. Don’t worry. My pull-out bed is just right for you.” I teased her again, and then I laughed.

“That would do. As long as I don’t do the couch.” She said laughing as well.

“I really miss you, Wynonna. I’m glad you’re coming back.” This time, I was really just smiling and glad that I won’t be alone any more.

“Me too baby girl. Me too.” She answered. I knew that she was smiling too. Well, even though many things happened between us, I really love my sister, and I know that she loves me as much too.

“See you soon baby girl. I love you!”

“Love you too! See you soon! Text me your flight details.” And with that, we hang up.

I can’t believe that this is really happening! Wynonna is coming home, I got a great job, I have a great life. This is just what I needed. I hoped for this all my life. I have great friends, and I have great plans that I just need to put into action. Finally, a break from all the drama.

As I was musing on my own again, Jeremy knocked on the door. He was peeping and just sticking his head.

“Spill it, Jeremy.” I said smirking at the way he looks.

“I, uhm.” He was nervous. I can tell.

“Well?” I said patiently.

“I won’t be riding home with you tonight.”

“Ow, why is that?” I crossed mt arms and raised my eyebrows at him.

“Well, I have a thing. I just need to go to this event, so I might go home late.” He said not really looking at me but looking at his shoes.

“Where is your date?” I asked as I pulled him inside my classroom.

“I don’t have a date!” He defended himself.

“I don’t believe you!” I squealed at him. I used my irresistible puppy eyes to make him cave and tell me the truth. It works pretty much, even for him. He’ll tell me the truth in three, two, one…

“I have a date! And we’re just doing dinner. Not a big deal really. So don’t wait up.” He said hissing at me. “I can’t believe that I’m still not immune with your puppy eyes. I lived with you for 5 years!”

“Oh, come on, don’t be such a cry baby. It always works.” I bumped his shoulder over. Giving him a teasing smile. “When do I get to meet this date of yours?” I added, poking his face.

“Well, he’s not very well with people yet. But, I’ll introduce you to him some other time.”

I was shocked, I knew Jeremy was gay, but I was not ready for him to tell me that directly at my face. Don’t get me wrong. I am not homophobic! I am really not.

“I’m happy for you, as long as you don’t stay super late.” I teased him again.

“Yeah, what ever Waves.” He smiled at me this time.

“Oh, by the way!” I almost forgot about the Wynonna thing.

“What? Please don’t tell me that you are back with Champ?” He said groaning.

“Ew! No! I would never do that again!” I shrieked in horror. Not in a million years am I going back together with Champ “Chump” Hardy.

“Thank heavens!” Jeremy said dramatically. “You wouldn’t really dare. I would unfriend you if you do that.”

“No, silly! It’s about Wynonna.”

“What happened to Wynonna?” Asking a bit worried.

“She’ fine.” I chuckled, although Jeremy is scared of her, she really loves and cares for her too. “She’s coming home, and this time she is staying for good.”

“Oh, really? That’s really great!” He said excitedly. I’m really happy that I have a friend that doesn’t freak out with the idea that somebody else will be living with us. “We have to get the other room cleaned. As much as I know she loves you, she also wants her privacy.”

“Yep. You got that right lover boy.”

“Stop it already.” He rolled his eyes, and we laughed so hard. I love this guy.

\---

I was walking all the way where my car was parked. It was almost 6PM and all I wanted to do was to really go home. I am currently carrying a bag full of groceries. We are out of stock. Funny thing is that there are only two people in our house, but we eat like we have 6 bodies in the house.

“Hey Jeremy, I just got out from the grocery. Tell me how the date went. See you later!” I left Jeremy a voice mail.

Funny, it’s only 6PM but there are hardly people around anymore. I just see here 6 cars, including mine, and it’s not even a holiday. I wonder what’s happening. Well, after all, this is Purgatory, there aren’t many people in this small town.

I always loved to go away from this place. I wished that I would get to travel somewhere far and teach there. I wanted to have a life outside of this place, to explore and to learn more, but right now, I just needed to focus on what I have in my plate. A career and family that I love would be enough for me to go through out staying here in Purgatory.

At a young age of 24, I’m happy that I was able to complete even my Master’s in History & Foreign Languages. I get to volunteer from time to time with other works like when I volunteered to do a translation for a special task force group called the Black Badge Division, Wynonna being a part of this team was the reason why I got to help them out. Yes, you heard it right, even though Wynonna was not here, she was still part of Black Badge. She does the work in Greece, my sister although dumb, is pretty big time. I am so proud of her.

This is a whole lot of talking inside my head, and I was now spotting my car. I walked near it and noticed that someone was leaning on it. I couldn’t really picture who it was since it was pretty dark, and the lights here are not really helping. As I approached a more clear distance, I noticed that it was no other than my good-for-nothing ex-boyfriend, Champ.

I really didn’t want to see or talk to him. Ugh. What an eyesore.

“Hi babe.” He said and approached me.

“Stop calling me babe, Champ.” Walked past him and didn’t turned to give him a second glance.

“Let me help you with that.” He offered but I ignored him as I open the trunk of my car.

“Waverly, come on. Talk to me.” I felt him touch my lower back, in a soothing way.

“Get away from me Champ.” I snapped at him.

“Oh come on, just take me back. You don’t have anybody else that would like you like I do.” He said as he hugged me from behind. I felt his hot breath in my ears.

“Thanks for having so much faith in me.” I shoved his hands away from me and pushed him away. This guy doesn’t really know when to stop.

“Waves, would you waste 3 years of our relationship for a small misunderstanding?” He said in annoyance. I bit my inner cheek in disbelief on what I just heard. This guy is unbelievable.

“Small misunderstanding?! You call cheating on me a small misunderstanding?!” I snapped and yelled at him, thankful that there aren’t any people in the parking lot.

“I knew what I did was a dick move, and I’m sorry. I promise I wouldn’t do it again.” He said pleading this time.

“No! You don’t get to tell that to me now! This isn’t the first time that I caught you cheating on me. You don’t get to do this to me, and again, just to remind you, we are so done! Nothing, as in nothing is going to change that fact!” I was practically saying all of this with pure anger in my eyes.

“Nobody likes you here Waverly! I’m the only one who accepted you as who you are! Nobody even likes an Earp for being an Earp!” He said and that got me to the limit.

“Well, sorry to tell you but everybody likes me! There was a vote! I had a sash! I am the most likeable person in all Purgatory! And I am such a fool for even believing that you love me. You just want the attention that I give you, and I am so disgusted that I even went with you. I am glad that I am no longer your girlfriend, Champ. I never even loved you! I thought I did, but after so much thinking and realization, there you have it, I am glad to have you out of my life!” There it is, I blurted the truth.

“Take that back, you love me!” He said with fury in his eyes.

“No, I don’t. Do me a favor and get away from my life.” I said and placed all the goods I bought on the trunk of my car. There was complete silence and I didn’t want to care. I haven’t heard Champ speak but I was shocked when he grabbed me by the arm and pushed me hard on my car’s hood.

“You love me, Waverly. I know that, because I am the only person who knows you.” He was leaning towards me and placed all this weight in me.

“Champ, get away from me your hurting me.” I said in fear.

“No. Let me remind you how good I am, so you can remember and get me back.” He said in my ears, and with that, he pushed me harder in the hood of my car and started to kiss my neck.

“Champ, please no. Stop!” I tried pushing him, but he was so strong. He wouldn’t listen, he was now kissing my lips, so I was not able to make a sound. Tears started to roll down my cheeks with horror and I really didn’t know that I am going to do.

“Shh. Your gonna love this baby. I promise.” He whispered. He opened the buttons of my blouse and by now my bra was already exposed. _Oh God, please someone help me!_ I said internally. He kissed me down to my collarbones and he was holding my mouth for me not to scream. I am really scared now, especially when he opened the buttons of my jeans. I closed me eyes and just prayed that this would be all over. He pulled my jeans down and I am in pure horror.

Just as he was about to push his fingers under my underwear, I heard a loud thud and grunt from Champ. I opened my eyes and found him slumped on the other side of my car. I was in pure shock. I didn’t know what to say and what to do until I heard a soft voice from someone and it spoke.

“Hey, why don’t you pick somebody your own size?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, why don’t you pick somebody your own size?”

_“Hey, why don’t you pick somebody your own size?”_

I glanced and saw a woman. She was tall and lean, and she looked really cool with her red hair.

“Who the hell are you!” Champ yelled and got up, dusting himself.

The woman looked at me and ignored Champ on the other side. She approached me, and I was left dumb founded.

“Hey miss, are you okay?” She asked me her voice with obvious concern. I just nodded and was not able to say word to her. She touched my shoulders and noticed that my blouse was open, she took her sight away from my body as if she was doing something disrespectful. I am not sure but I thought I saw her blush a bit. “Here, take my coat.” She took her coat and wrapped it around me. “You’ll be fine.” She assured me.

I just nodded and was taken aback from reality when we heard Champ yell.

“Hey! I’m talking to you!” Champ said with pure anger. He looked at the woman like he wanted to kill her.

“No dude, I wouldn’t let you get away with what you did. That is just foul. Taking advantage of a girl!” She said with disgust.

“Well, you wouldn’t really care since that girl is my girlfriend.”

“Ex-girlfriend!” I blurted.

“Well. That explains it.” The woman smirked. “If I were you, I’ll just get away from here and let’s just forget that this ever happened.” She looked at Champ who was practically killing her with his eyes.

“No, I have unfinished business with that girl. Get away before I beat the shit out of you!”

“I don’t think so big guy.” She smirked and went in front of me, as if she was shielding me from Champ. I may be impressed, but I was worried about this woman as well. Champ is a guy, and he is a strong one.

“Miss. I don’t think that’s a good idea.” I said to the woman in front of me. “He’s really strong, and he would really hurt you.” I was scared this time, remembering how he got me hurt earlier.

“Just stay behind.” She said not looking at me, just focusing on Champ.

“Well, suit yourself.” Champ said as he moved forward to the woman with his closed fists.

The next thing that happened got me surprised. The woman easily dodged that punch that was supposed to land on her and she held Champs arms and kneed him in this stomach. I heard Champ make an ‘oof’ sound as if he was in pure pain. The woman then pushed him and he laid down in the parking lot space.

“Too good for a woman.” He smirked and got up. “My kind of girl.” He said. I saw that girl make a gag face as if she was disgusted. Champ again charged toward her with multiple punches that the woman just easily escapes from.

“Sorry dude. You’re not even my type.” She said while trying to dodge every punch that Champ was getting to her. “I need to make sure that I get a lot of cardio again after this one.” And after saying that, she dodged one more punch, and held Champ’s arm, and landed a fist on his face. Making Champ go back to his original laid down position, except this time, he was not moving.

“Oh my gosh!” I said in horror. “Is he dead?” I said looking at the woman.

She chuckled and walked towards Champ and turned him, so she was placing his arms on his back. “No. He’s just unconscious.” She smiled without looking at me. She got handcuffs from out of nowhere and locked Champs hands in it. I just stared at her in awe. Who is this woman?

“Hi, I have a report.” She said on her phone. She went silent and gave the person on the other line a code that I can’t seem to understand. “Yeah, it’s 75-341-315.” She was nodding, and I am still confused as to why she had handcuffs with her. “I’ll just leave him here. Wait let me get that.” She glanced at me and walked towards me. “Miss, what’s your name?” She asked. I blinked before I processed, that she was asking me for personal information.

“Uhm. Waverly, Waverly Earp.” I said. She handed me the phone and said that I should talk to the person on the other end of the line.

“Hi this is Waverly Earp.” I said.

“Hi Ms. Earp, can you give us the name of your aggressor please?” The person on the other line said. It seems that it was 911 speaking with me. I talked to the other person on the line and explained what happened. As I ended the line, there was a police car in the parking lot. When did that came?

I glance over to the lady, and she was the one talking to one of the police officers, as the other one grabbed Champ and made him enter the police car.

“Thank you, officer.” The woman told the police.

“Pleasure is mine ma’am.” He said with a salute, and the woman did a salute too. She glanced at me and walked near me when the police car was off.

“How are you feeling now, Ms. Earp?” She asked me.

“Please, call me Waverly.” I said shyly.

“Sorry. I am used to being formal with everyone.” She smiled at me. “I wouldn’t want you to think that I was invading your personal space to call you with your first name.”

“No, you saved me. Thank you for that.” I started to cry again.

“Hey, sorry about that.” She said as she touched my arm. I felt like I was safe with that touch. How can that be?

“Sorry for what?” I asked her, trying to shift the giddy feeling to falter.

“For coming late. If I was just there on an earlier time, I would have prevented that to happen.” Wow, this woman is something. Why did she blame herself for something that she was not really involved in the first place?

“Oh no, far from what happened, I am thankful that you came.” I said sincerely.

“I’m glad your fine too.” She said, and she looked at me as if I was fragile. That look got me, this woman is someone I do not know but she makes me feel things I don’t understand. I was about to tell her something when her phone suddenly rang.

“Sorry, I have to take this.” She said apologetically, and moved away from me, just a quarter of a distance. “Yes, I’ll be there now. Keep safe. See you in a few.”

I looked at her and she smiled at me. “Hey, everything alright?” I asked.

“Yeah. Look, I have to go.” She looked at me. “I’m really glad to help you. Please be safe from now on.” She said in a commanding voice. All I did was nod. It was as if she was my mother or something.

“Good. Nice meeting you Ms. Earp.” She said. I was about to answer her when I saw her running away. Wow, she was a fast runner. She stopped for a while and glanced at me for the last time, and she waved goodbye.

I was there left dumbfounded. My eyes widened with the thought of how stupid I am now. I didn’t get her name.

“Ugh, good work Waverly.” I scolded myself. I went to my car and slumped my head at the stirring wheel. Although this was a very bad day, thanks to Champ, it seemed to be fine because of the woman. But stupid me, didn’t even knew who she was.

I realized that I was still wearing the woman’s coat. All I know from her was 75-341-315. What even is that? It was beginning to get cold, so I placed my hands inside the pocket to acquire heat. I felt like I touched something like paper from inside. I took it out and saw that it was a business card.

**_Nicole Rayleigh Haught_ **

**_Captain_ **

**_United States Army_ **

 

I felt like my jaw dropped and just bounced back in pure amazement. The woman was a soldier. No wonder she was good with combat and used a service code. As if the heavens were with me, I saw a contact number that would probably he hers, or someone who might know her number. I kept the card with me and drove.

_Captain Haught. Of course._

\---

“Hey! What happened to you!” Jeremy came running towards me.

“I’m fine, Jer.”

“How can you say you’re fine?! I got a call from the police station saying that Champ Freakin’ Hardy almost raped you!”

“Don’t worry. Aside from that, I am good. I’m glad I’m safe.” I smiled at the thought of Captain Haught. _Nicole_. I can call her that, just at least in my head.

“Sorry to say this, but for someone who was almost you know what, you seem happy.” He said as he took the seat beside me and touched my shoulder, the hint of concern obvious in his voice.

“I know.” I hugged myself with Nicole’s coat. “But I swear, I’m better.” I smiled again at the thought of my hero.

“Uhm, why are you smiling?” He asked me.

“Some one helped me.” I stated a fact.

“And?” Jeremy said while waiting for me to continue the story.

“And she was so cool. I wasn’t able to get her name though.”

“What are you gonna do about it? How can you thank your Knight in Shining Armor?”

“I was thinking of the same thing. I may not have gotten her name, but she left me her jacket.” I said as I wiggled in the coat that I have wrapped around me.

“No wonder that looks big on you.” Jeremy teased.

“And, she has a business card in it.” I said as I took the card out of the pocket and showed it to my best friend.

“Woah! She’s a soldier!” Jeremy said excitedly.

“Yeah, and she’s a cool one I can say. She fought with Champ, and barely got a damaged arm, even a damaged hair.”

“Wow, she must really be good. She got you already.” Jeremy looked at me. “You have dreamy eyes, you never have dreamy eyes, not even with Champ.”

“Well, I am a fan of hers. Nothing more.” I defended. “And I don’t have dreamy eyes!” I slapped his arm.

“Whatever you say Waverly.” He said as he rubbed his arm exaggeratedly. “But hey, I’m really happy you’re alright.” He said in a sweet tone.

“Me too, Jer. Me too.”

\---

I stared at the business card for a longer time. It has been 4 days since the last time I saw Nicole. _Nicole._ Her name rolls so nice in my lips. The thought of her just sends me down to something that I can’t quiet identify yet.

Class was about to end, and I was packing my things when I heard a knock on my classroom door.

“Ms. Waverly Earp?” I glanced at the person on the door. It was a police officer.

“Yes. That is me.” I stood up. “How can I help you, sir?” I walked towards him.

“I was just asked to check on you ma’am. Captain Haught’s orders.” He said.

 _Oh. Nicole._ I pretended that I didn’t knew who he was talking about.

“I’m sorry? Who is Captain Haught?” I said in the most pretentious voice I can have.

“Oh. Apologies, she was the person who reported your incident with Champ Hardy, ma’am.”

“Oh. The lady? You can tell her that I am fine, and can you tell her that I am really thankful for her.” I smiled.

“Thank you, ma’am. I would inform her. If you would need anything with the case, just drop by the office so we can assist you.” He said. I wanted to know if he can give me information on where Nicole is, so I’ll try to get the information that I would need.

“There is one thing that I want to know.” I said shyly.

“Yes ma’am?” This officer is super nice.

“Do you know where she is right now? Can I have her name as well? I just really want to thank her personally. Can you give me like her contact details?” I asked in pure nervousness. I’m not sure if I would get that information. After all, she is armed forces.

“Her name is Nicole Haught.” I smiled. At least I can feel that we are getting somewhere. “But about the contact details ma’am, I’m afraid I won’t be able to give that to you. It’s Standard Operating Procedure.” He said apologetically. “But I can relay your message for you.”

I smiled and glanced at my hands. I still have her business card, so I just let this moment pass. “It’s okay, I understand. Thank you for checking on me. Please tell her that too.” And with that, he tipped his hat, and left.

\---

I was walking to my car, a bottle of unopened soda in my hands. It was already evening, and only a few people left in school. As I was approaching my car, I felt like someone was following me from behind. I glance and there was no one there.

I ran just to make sure that I can get a safe distance. When I reached my car unharmed, I open the soda and to my surprise, it exploded in my face, making my shirt wet and sticky. _What can get worst?_ I rolled my eyes to myself.

I was trying to open my car to get an extra shirt when I heard an almost familiar voice speak at my back.

“I didn’t know that Purgatory High has wet t-shirt competitions.”

I glance at my back and I saw her there. Standing and smiling at me.

_Nicole._


	3. Chapter 3

“I didn’t know that Purgatory High has wet t-shirt competitions.”

I laughed at myself. Who knew that she would be here, in front of me in one of my most embarrassing moments. _Getting drenched in soda, really, Waves?_

“No, cap got lose.” I said lifting the bottle, so she can see. She chuckled, and I swear to the heavens that it was the sweetest chuckle I have ever heard.

“I see.” She just smiled, she was about 2 feet away from me. _Now I’m doing the math, I hate math._ I was able to open the car and got an extra shirt that I was keeping just for emergencies like this.

“Uhm. Can you, uhm maybe.” I said awkwardly. There she was trying to decipher what I was telling her, like we were playing charades or something. She finally got the hint when I motioned my hands to cover my eyes.

“Oh, yeah. Of course.” She then turned, but I think I saw her face blush a little.

I was now moving the shirt when another embarrassing moment happened. _I swear that this time, I wanted the parking lot eating me alive._ It got stuck on my head. Somewhere in my ears, and earings, and my arms are now hurting. I can’t really do this on my own. So I gathered up the courage that I would be needing to ask for help.

“Uhm. Captain?” I tried to wriggle. I can’t see Nicole at this moment, but I heard a shift on her spot. “A little help?” I pleaded. She must think that I am clumsy and all other weird stuff, but I just heard her moving quickly to help me.

“I’m so glad you’re not some guy, right? Because this would be really…” She was able to take the shirt off me. “…awkward.” I continued. I never felt so exposed in my entire life as I felt her piercing eyes into mine, but this isn’t the exposing type that makes me want to run away. It was a nice feeling, but nerve wrecking at the same time.

She just smiled at me and that was the time that I noticed that she had dimples. _Damn, can this girl get any more hotter?_

“I just wanted to check on you, from last time.” She said as she was touching her nape flashing a toothy smile. “I wasn’t able to introduce myself to you last time. I hope were not too late for introductions?” She smiled sheepishly.

“No, not at all.” I answered eagerly. “And I really do owe you one, well two now due to the…” I lifted my shirt in a goofy action, which made her just laugh a little.

“Well, I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught.” She introduced herself. “And why don’t you pay me back this time? How about coffee?” She said in the most confident way. How can she shift from being shy like 10 seconds ago into being so confident in a snap?

“Well, I have a thing right now.” I said apologetically. “But how about tomorrow, Captain?” I smiled, hoping that she would get the hint that I really wanted to have coffee with her.

“Sure. Tomorrow then.” She said. “Can I have your number?” _Smooth._

“Sure. Here.” I gave her my business card, and she took it with a dimpled smile on her face.

“Thanks. I’ll just call you, yeah?” She said.

“I’ll be waiting.” And with that, she bid goodbye.

_Oh Captain, my Captain._

\---

_Captain’Haught: Hey, can I pick you up after your work? - Nicole_

I was glancing at Nicole’s message the entire day. She sent me this message 5 hours ago. Just 2 more hours and school will be over. I don’t really know what to answer her. I am currently nervous, and I am sure that I am close to having a nervous breakdown.

I gathered up air in my lungs and sent her my reply.

_Me: Yeah sure. I’m out by 5PM. See you at the parking lot?_

_Captain’Haught: Yeah. I’ll meet you there. See you soon!_

Woah! That was fast. I just literally sent her my reply and not more than a minute, she texted me back. Is she that eager? I guess a little teasing wouldn’t be bad.

_Me: Well, aren’t you eager?_

_Captain’Haught: When I want something, I don’t really want to wait._

_Captain’Haught: And you already gave me the time, so I assumed that you are on break, and can read my messages quick._

I swear that I can feel her smirking when she sent me this.

\---

“Hi.” She said as she waited for me at the schools parking lot.

“Hi, sorry for waiting.” I said apologetically. “You know, _kids_.”

“Tell me about it.” She said rolling her eyes. “We’ll just take my car, is that alright with you?”

“Yeah. It’s fine.” I smiled.

“Shall we?” She asked while she was opening the passenger side’s door.

“We shall _.” Geez. I feel like floating right now._

We were driving, and it seems that she was taking us out of Purgatory.

“Where are we going exactly?” I asked her confused.

“I just want to treat you somewhere out side of this place.” She said as she was driving, eyes focused on the road. _Not easily distracted? Check._

“I’m not actually from Purgatory. I live in Calgary.” That was one town away from us. If we’re lucky, an hour of driving would be just fine. “Is that okay with you, Ms. Earp?”

“Please, call me Waverly. I told you that last time.”

“Apologies, I just can’t seem to focus when I speak to a pretty girl.” She said as if it was so normal for her to shoot compliments that easy without seeming that she is flirting. _Wait, is she flirting with me?_ Ow, Stop it, Waves. She’s just being nice. But it didn’t stop me from being beet red in my seats.

“Oh. Sweet talker.” I said in a whisper.

“I’m sorry?” She said, sparing me a quick glance since she was still driving.

“Nothing.” I quickly answered. I needed to shift the conversation. One thing was really bothering me thought, and I wanted answers. “Uhm, Captain Haught.”

“Nicole.” She interrupted me. “Call me Nicole.”

“Oh, okay. Uhm, Nicole.” Gosh. Her name really rolls nicely in my lips. “How did you know where I was working? How did you find me?” Curiosity struck this time, and I am eager to look for answers.

“Hey. Uhm, if you’re thinking that I used my connections in the military, then you are wrong.” She gave me a quick glance again and returned her eyes in the road. “It seems that you are a popular girl here in Purgatory. So, it was not really hard to look for you.” She admitted shyly.

She really went looking for me. “Sorry, I just needed to know. It’s just that I was in pure shock when an officer came into my office asking information about me and said that you were the one who asked them to check on me.”

“Well, about that. I’ll be staying in Purgatory from time to time though.” She said as she made a right turn to the hi-way.

“What do you mean?” If she’s going to stay in Purgatory, does it mean that I can get to see her? Every time?

“I was assigned to over see the police department in your area. I am currently on that duty until I fully recover. Say, maybe if I can, I can stay longer, depends on the cases that would happen.”

“Recover? Are you injured or something?” I asked worriedly.

“No, not really. Just a lite bullet scratch on my rib. But it’s fine.” She said as if it really didn’t matter.

“You what? But you fought with Champ, and you fought with an injury on you?” Wow, the more I find ways not to be amazed by her, she simply adds another reason for me to admire her. B _attling easily with a wound? What is she? A superhero?_

“It was barely a scratch, just a few stitches and it’s good already.”

“But you still saved me.” I said in a lower voice this time. Realizing that she might be in pain when she saved me, I felt ashamed of myself.

“Hey.” She glanced at me and reached out to my hand. “It’s okay. I would save you. What ever it takes.”

_And with that my heart went out of me, straight into the woman beside me._

_\---_

We were at a nice restaurant somewhere in the city, Nicole being the sweet person that she is, pays for the whole bill and didn’t let me take a look at how much was paid.

“Hey, I thought I owed you?” I asked pouting.

“I insist, I technically kidnapped you and took you away from your town. I just want to have a good time with you.” She said as we both stood up and walked towards the exit of the restaurant.

The dinner was good, it was peaceful, and I felt a foreign feeling in my stomach. Something that I can’t really explain. This feeling only here when Nicole is around.

“You alright, Waverly?” She asked in a concerned tone.

“I am. Thanks for tonight, Nicole.” I touched her arm, so I can relay some of the feelings that I have to her. Some feelings that I can’t quiet explain yet.

“We should get you home then? It’s getting late, and it’s also a school night.” She said.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

We drove in perfect silence. I silence that isn’t awkward, where we are not both forced to speak, no words needed. Just quick side glances and smiles from here to there.

“Hey, Nicole. You can just drop me by the school. I’ll just ride my car.”

“Sure, we’re almost there.” She smiled at me.

10 minutes later, we were in the school parking lot again, she stopped just exactly beside my car and opened the door for me. _Who says chivalry is dead?_

“’I had a lovely night. Thank you so much.” I said not looking at her, afraid that she would read my mind through my eyes.

“Me too. I’ll see you soon. Yeah?”

“Yes. See you soon.” I smiled and faced her this time. I thought I saw her look at my lips. She stepped forward, I tried to be brave and didn’t move this time. She was moving closer, I can hear her breathing heavy when her phone suddenly rang. _Great. Just Great._

“Yeah. Give me 15. I’ll be there.” And she hang up. “I should go.” She held her nape again. “Can you text me if you got home?” I nodded and smiled at her. With that. She got to her car and spared me one last glance, smiled at me, and drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly wonders what Nicole was upto, now she has the chance to know.

After that one night, Nicole and I pretty had other times that we went outside together, but the sad part is that, we never really got to finish our _dates_ because she was always being called to the Police Department or at the Military Base that she was stationed to. We went again tonight, probably the 4th time we ate out in the month that I got to know her.

“Hey, Waves. Come with me.” She gestured her hand and I took it. Throughout the whole time that we went out, neither of us wanted to admit that those were dates. We normally call them ‘dinner’ or just casual meet-ups. How I wished that these were real dates, dates that normally have a good ending, not the kind where the good time was normally cut-off by ringing phones due to call of duty.

She brought me to the roof top of the building where the restaurant was located. The restaurant was inside a 5-star hotel in Calgary, and it had a good view from there. When we reached the top, I was in awe. The view was great, not the view that I was used to in Purgatory.

“I wanted to spend a great time with you.” She gave me a sweet glance. “So, I brought you here. I really love the high places. Makes me feel like I can do anything because everything else is beneath you.” She inhaled and gave the sight a dimpled smile.

“Yeah. This is breath taking.” Looking at the city lights, one of the things that I really admired about Nicole is that she is brave.

“Yeah. It really is.” Nicole said, and I caught her looking at me when she said those words. I blushed deep red. _How can she be so sweet like this?_ We shared a look for a time, and she walked closer to me.

“Hey, Waves.” She held my hand. Looked me in the eye, like she wanted to tell me something so bad.

“Hmm?” Patiently, I waited for her to continue what she was about to say.

“I have something to tell you.” She looked at her feet, but she was still holding my hand, rubbing circles on my knuckles with her thumb. I waited for her to complete the sentence. I am excited and nervous at the same time.

“I have to go somewhere.” She admitted. She was still holding my hand, but I can feel that she was having a hard time. “I’ll be gone for a while.”

I felt my breath leave my lungs. I felt my eyes form small tears, but didn’t let them fall down. “Wha—Where?”

“I can’t really say, but it can be a long time, depends on the results.” Nicole was holding my hand tighter this time. “I wish I could stay, I swear. But…” She looked me in the eye this time. “I…I can’t” I saw sadness in her eyes.

“I understand.” I said, but the truth is that I didn’t. I didn’t want to understand. I wanted her here. Even though we didn’t know what we were both to each other. It’s like we have a silent understanding of what we both have.

“Waves, I’m sorry.” She whispered and leaned her forehead into mine. I closed my eyes to prevent the tears from falling, but they failed me. They escaped from my eyes the moment Nicole kissed my forehead, and I inhaling her very scent. _Vanilla Dipped Donuts. My favorite scent._

“Can you wait for me?” She said in a whisper. I can feel her walls crumbling this time. “Please, Waverly.” She said in a pleading tone. “Wait for me.”

I didn’t know what to do. I just nodded and embraced her. I wanted that feeling to linger in me. Her arms around me, making me feel safe.

“I’ll wait for you.” I said. Although it may sound muffled due to me crying and the voice pressed against her chest, I wanted her to know that. I would wait for her.

“Thank you.” She kissed my scalp this time. “I care for you so much, Waverly. I really do.”

“Me too, just come back to me. Okay?” I said hugging her tighter.

“I will.” And with that, a helicopter came. I was shocked, Nicole removed me from her embrace. She gave me one last look and brushed her thumb in my face. Relaying a message that I felt like _love_. She kissed my forehead and we stayed that way for a good minute as the helicopter was settling. She parted our foreheads and she ran towards the helicopter. She glanced at me one last time and waved goodbye to me.

“Till we meet again, Captain.” I said in the air, as the helicopter took her away. Taking a piece of my heart with her.

\---

**After 8 Months**

 

“Wynonna! I told you to include the toiletries in the list.” I groaned at my sister.

“Easy there, baby girl. I already did, it’s on a separate list.” She lifted another list for the groceries. Being the planner, I’m not used to really having things done spontaneously, and that includes doing the grocery.

Wynonna has been staying with us for a good 8 months already, and I can never be happier. Her plans of getting home earlier was delayed due to a case in the Black Badge Division. So when she got here, she was not able to meet Nicole.

Ah, yes. Nicole. Captain Nicole Rayleigh Haught. I haven’t heard from her for a long time. The last time I saw her was at the roof top. She took a piece of my heart, and I hope that she would really give it back to me. There was never anything official between the two of us, but I can’t really say that the feelings were one sided.

I just hope she was fine. Saying that I am mad is an understatement. I feel furious because she doesn’t contact me, I was mad at her because I feel like I have been played. But, I can’t stay mad at her. I understand the nature of her job, and what she does is important. I just can’t brush the feeling off. I missed her, and I hope that she can come back anytime soon.

I felt my phone vibrate and saw that the school principal was calling me.

“Principal Deck, how can I help you?”

“Hi Waverly, I’m sorry for calling you on a weekend. I just needed to talk to you and Mr. Chetri. Is he there with you?” He asked.

“He isn’t here yet, but I can relay a message.” I said as I was fixing my things in the car to go to the grocery.

“Well, I needed to talk to the both of you personally as soon as possible. Can we meet in my office?”

“Yeah, sure. I’m sure Jeremy would meet us as soon as possible.”

“Thank you, see you in an hour?” He said.

“Sure sir. See you in an hour.” I smiled and hang up.

“Hey Nonna. Sorry about this, but can you go to the grocery instead? I need to go to the school. Emergency meeting.” I said shrugging my shoulders.

“Sure. As long as I can get extra whiskey.” I rolled my eyes at my sister, I love her but I swear that her drinking habits are not one of them. Amazingly, being an Earp, we have high alcohol tolerance, Wynonna’s body is consisted of 30% blood and 70% whiskey.

“Go ahead.” I said and gave her the list back again, and the money. “I’ll see you later. I have to pick Jeremy up.” I said and left taking my car keys.

\---

“Hi Waverly and Jeremy. I’m really sorry for calling you both in.” He said apologetically. Principal Deck was always a nice man. He had a heart towards students, that’s why everyone adores him.

‘It’s okay, sir. What is it that you need?” Jeremy asked.

“Well, I’ll go direct to the point. I need you two to be a part of an outreach.” He said to us. We were both blinking in disbelief.

“What outreach?” We said in unison.

“As you know, Purgatory is a small town, and to be able to get support, the mayor decided to take volunteers to send as part of an outreach in Genza. Sending people there opens opportunities for Purgatory to gave easier access to assistance and favor towards the national government.

“Woah.” Jeremy said. “Thank you for the explanation sir, but why us?” He asked him. “It’s not like we don’t want to…” He paused. “…Well we would be thinking about it, but why us?”

“You two, are the newest here. Having experience with this kind of outreach, would be good with your resume, say that you would want to pursue a different career in the academia. It will help the both of you in learning and experience.” Principal Deck said. It made sense.

“Thank you, sir. We would talk about it and inform you after wards.” I said, not wanting Jeremy to go wild and do another word-vomiting towards the principal. Principal Deck nodded, and it was a sign that the meeting was over.

_What to do now. Whew._

_\---_

“Genza?! Where is that even located?” Wynonna said as we were eating dinner. We told her about the outreach already and she was not sure how she would feel with it.

“Check your geography, Nonna. Never mind about the location, I don’t even know if I want to go. It’s too far.” I said to her. Jeremy just continued eating.

“Well, I think it’s okay to go there.” Wynonna was giving a piece of her mind on this topic already. “In fact, I want to go with you.” She said. “I think I can recall Dolls telling that we need to go there too. Maybe we can do an earlier visit since you’ll be going there.”

“Really? You would do that?” I said as I gave my sister the sweetest voice.

“Hey, I am badass but I really love you, Waves. I’ll go where you go.” She said reaching my hand. “So you don’t have to worry about being alone with Chetri in an unfamiliar territory.” She teased Jeremy.

“Hey.” Jeremy whined. We all laughed.

“Thanks Nonna. I really appreciate that.”

“Go ahead and tell your boss that you’re in. It really is a great opportunity.” She gestured for my phone.

“Sure. Let me ring him.”

I called the principal and told him about the decision and he was glad that we agreed to it. He would be giving us the details of the outreach in a moment through email, we were given a heads up that it can take up to a minimum of 3 months and maximum of a year depending on the results of the outreach.

_I hope this is a good idea._

\---

“So, you would be teamed up with a medical team from the Calgary University Hospital. They would be in-charge of the medical part of the outreach, while you two are in-charge of the educational side.” Principal Deck explained us the other important things on the outreach. “You would be partnered with other teachers, but you two would spearhead the operations. You can also help the medical team when necessary and do other things.”

“Are those the only team that we would be working with?” I asked him, just to make sure. I am a planner, and I don’t really like an overseas surprise.

“No. Throughout the mission, you would be escorted by the military forces.” He said. “They are to protect you, and the children that you would be helping, and you would stay in their base.”

Military. Woah. _Nicole._ I remembered her again. I was doing a good job with not thinking about her, but here I go again. This is not really good for me. There is a whole lot of other military people that might escort us.

“Okay sir. This is noted. Thanks for giving us a heads up.” I said as I rose from my seat and grabbed my things.

“Thank you so much for doing this Waverly and Jeremy. The school owes you two a lot.” He smiled at us.

“You are most welcome, sir.” We smiled at him. “It is an honor to serve the country.” And with that, we paid our respects and went out.

\---

We are currently in our flight to Genza. Wynonna, Dolls, and the rest of the BBD would be following us in a week. It was true, they also had a base there that needed their help, at least I can be near Wynonna, and I won’t be missing her too much.

The team was consisted of the medical team, with 8 members from the Calgary University Hospital, and us the Team of Teachers, 2 from Purgatory High, and 3 from Calgary High. To say that I am excited was an understatement. I am elated! This is the first time that I would be going outside of the country and I can’t really wait to start a great adventure with helping children learn many things.

We landed in an airport, it seems that Genza is a hot place. A helicopter picked us up, so we can go the base and we were advised that from there, we would be transported through a car, right onto the military base.

After Nicole left, I really hated helicopters, but I will take that statement back when this is the view that I get to see. It was beautiful to fly. See that things beneath you, feels like you can really do anything. _Just like what Nicole said._

I was busy looking at the outside when I felt that we landed already. It was noon time when we got here. The heat was superb, and it felt like I missed the coldness of Purgatory. We stood up and took our things and walked towards the exit of the large cargo helicopter.

As we went down, we saw lines of soldiers standing in perfect stance, and ready to take orders. We were escorted by a cadet named Chad and he led us to a shade.

“We’ll be gathering your things ma’am. Just leave them here. You will see that they would be transported to the base.” He said with assurance. We were all looking at the surroundings. It was awesome to be part of a team like this. It made me feel cool. Never in my life did I thought of being part of a team like this. This was far from what I have imagined my life to be, boring and simple.

As we were being briefed by Officer Chad with the things that we need to know before going to the Genza base, we saw that all the officers around them suddenly became stiff and returned their professional posture for military men. They saluted and stayed that way for a while. We didn’t have any time to register what happened when I heard a voice that had haunted me for a while. The voice stern, but still sweet in my ears. The voice that made my stomach flip and to other things. I stared at the person who owned that voice.

_Are you kidding me right now?_

“Welcome to Genza base, ladies and gentlemen. I am Captain Nicole Haught. I will be the one leading the troops that are assigned to help and protect you.” She said and the soldiers around us took their hands down and kept their perfect stance.

“Nicole.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why do we always meet in a moment that you are in trouble, Waves?” She chuckled and might have noticed my uneasiness and she let me down in a gentle way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part where they meet again.

“Chad, make sure that their things are carried with care. For the rest of you, you are all dismissed.” Nicole said to the soldiers lined in front of us, I was still looking at her, but she didn’t seem to glance my way, not even once.

“Hey, is that Captain Haught? As in, _Your Captain Haught_? Jeremy asked beside me, just in a whisper.

“Yes, she is Captain Haught, but not mine.” I answered him with the equal tone of whisper. “Never was mine.” I rolled my eyes.

“So, again welcome aboard team. We will be bringing you all to the base camp, please follow us.” She led the way and went to a van that we would all be using. It was a military van for sure, but it was cozy. The medical team went on inside first and then we followed. Good thing Jeremy was here, I didn’t have to feel alone while I can see that Nicole is just a foot away from me. She was currently seated in front of me. This time, I saw her place a lingering look at me for a while.

I felt my heart skip a beat when I felt that her knees hit my own. I don’t know if it was intentional, but it sure felt familiar.

I knew that we never really defined our relationship, if there was one to begin with, but she told me to wait, and wait I did. But despite that, I can’t help but feel sad that she didn’t made any efforts to contact me, I tried, but they always say that I can’t speak to her, so I stopped.

I was lost in my thoughts when I felt her hand on my knee. “We’re here Ms. Earp.” God. I missed the way my name rolls from her lips, although, not the name that I wished she used.

“Oh. Thank you.” I snapped back into reality. She was the first one to go down, and she escorted all of us down. I didn’t want to go down yet until everyone was settled, but when it was my turn, I felt that she placed her hand to mine, and also placed her other hand to my back as if she was trying to make sure that I get down safe, and not get hurt.

“Thank you.” I smiled at her. Gosh, I should hate her right? But how can I when she smiles at me with her dimples, those dimples that I have fallen for. Deep dimples that got me low. I kick myself internally for thinking that I can just get mad at her.

**Reasons to hate Nicole Haught:**

  1. Never tried to contact me. (check)
  2. Left me hanging (check)
  3. Made me worried (check)
  4. Got my hopes up (check)
  5. Left me confused (check)



**Reasons to not hate Nicole Haught:**

  1. Dimples & scent of vanilla dipped donuts.



And there you go folks, all those months of pining and hating, goes straight down to those lovable dimples. Ugh. I am so screwed.

“So, this will be your quarters. The doctors will be on the other side, while the teachers, will be on this side.” Nicole instructed us. Her soldiers got our things and placed them inside. “Those are the soldiers’ rooms. If you have any concerns, feel free to knock.” She paused and looked at me. “My office is on that area, if you want to get information about the place, you can come visit me.”

I felt Jeremy nudged me from my side and I eyed him to stop. He was smirking, and I can feel my blood raise to my face. I wish I was not flushing red right now.

“I will have you all rest. Tonight, there would be a gathering for your arrival. My team would be picking you up by 7PM. For now, you can take your time and do whatever you like.” Nicole said her goodbye greetings and walked away.

“Woah. That is one sexy captain.” Chrissy Nedley, one of the volunteer teachers that came said and the rest of the team giggled. “I sure will take my time.” I won’t be annoyed at her hitting on Nicole. _Like hello? Have you met her? She’s Haught for goodness sake!_

“I think we would all be enjoying our stay here.” Jeremy said as he walked past me and went to the doctors. One of them met Jeremy in between and shook his hand.

“We are all happy to serve alongside all of you. I hope we all get along.” She said to Jeremy and then looking at all of us. “My name is Shae Pressman, and this is my team.” She gestured a hand to the people behind her. They all waved at us and we made introductions with everyone.

As we were talking while the soldiers brought our things to the rooms, I saw Nicole gave Shae a lame salute and Shae just smiled at her, giving her a nod _. What was that for?_

It got me thinking, throughout her stay, did she also got together with other girls? She lived in Calgary, Shae is from Calgary, it can be possible right? This thought got my blood boiling, but what if she isn’t? I’m just making this all up in my head? Should I confront her about it? _How could you, Waverly, she can’t even greet you properly._

 _Great. Just great_.

I walked past Jeremy who just eyed me with curiosity. Me? I went straight to our room to get some sleep. _Yeah. Not plot anything against Haught, just sleep._

\---

When I woke up, I was the only person in the room. _Where did anyone go?_

I scanned the area and it was dark already. Maybe they just all went out for a while. I noticed that the lights were blinking, as if it’s indicating that it would be useless soon. I got up and searched for a spare bulb, luckily, I did find one, unluckily, I was short. _Pft._

I scanned the room again and I found a ladder. Wow, this place is a really convenient one, I can get all I need inside it. As I grabbed it, I noticed that there was a bonfire outside the room, just in front of the soldiers’ quarters. I can hear them having a good time from here. I smiled at the thought that I am currently witnessing a happy time for our heroes. They deserve a small time of fun, I guess. It’s relaxing to see that they are just laughing and singing with one another. I wish that we had a world like this, where we can appreciate to have fun, even in the weirdest circumstances.

“Okay. So much for your musing, Earp. Let’s get this bulb working.” I said to myself and got up of the ladder.

I made a good effort and was able to replace the light bulb. As I was about to go down, I slipped my foot from one of the stairs because I was not looking. I closed my eyes and readied myself for the hurtful thud that I am about to experience when I felt like I was floating and wrapped around secure arms.

“You should be careful you know.” A gentle voice told me. “We should stop meeting like this.”

I opened my eyes and there, I saw Nicole. She caught me in her arms, all wrapped around me, bridal style. My cheeks flushed, and I can’t seem to move.

“Why do we always meet in a moment that you are in trouble, Waves?” She chuckled and might have noticed my uneasiness and she let me down in a gentle way.

“Sorry. You don’t have to save me or help me every time you know.” I said, in a cold tone, not really looking at her. I didn’t want her to think that I was affected that we are currently alone in this room.

“Oh. Well, I would always help you. It’s part of my personal mission.” She said, still looking at me.

I raised my eyebrows and waited for her to continue.

“My personal mission is to help the weak, the children, the elderly and the beautiful.” She answered my look of confusion with a dimpled smile.

“Well, thanks for pointing out that I am weak.” I rolled my eyes. If it wasn’t for my nervousness, I would have punched this jerk.

“No, silly.” She chuckled. “You’re the beautiful one.” She said as she stared into my eyes.

I felt like my disappointment vanished. There she goes again, throwing out her confidence and hotness like it’s something that she has and never runs out of. I just stared at her with my mouth slightly open. I didn’t want to speak, afraid that I would say annoying words again.

“I’ll see you at 7PM then?” Nicole broke the silence, still smirking. _I’d like to wipe that smirk out of her face._

I just nodded and there she went on her way out, glancing one last time at me and smiled. _Just like how she did it the last time._

I was left in the room and I felt cold. So cold, missing the warmth of Nicole’s arms around me. She caught me, when I fell from the ladder, but didn’t caught me when I fell for her.

\---

“Hey, Waves! Come on! Dinner is going to start.” Jeremy called me from outside the door. I was ready to go out, but wasn’t sure on how I would face Nicole when I see her. I won’t be able to take it if she talks smooth on me again. I might faint!

“Coming! Wait up.” I shouted, closed the door and left.

 

“Who says you can’t have party on a desert?” Chrissy told me. We were all having fun, as the soldiers tried to entertain us in all their might. They were very accommodating, contrary to the belief that they don’t know the meaning of fun. We were currently sitting near the bonfire that they made. Just having lite conversations and jokes.

It was getting late, but the people are still having fun.

“Hey, Jer. I’ll just walk around the area.” I stood up and dusted myself.

“Do you want me to come with you?” He asked me.

“Don’t feel obligated to accompany me every time, Jeremy.” I chuckled, I know he was being sweet, but he really needs to have a good time too. “I’m fine. Just stay here. I’ll be back in a few.” He nodded and smiled at me.

I walked to scan the area and there I saw that our base doesn’t have any neighbors. We were completely isolated, looks like the next town is an hour away from what I can remember. I got a spot where it was a bit far from the crowd. It was relaxing to be alone for a while, away from noise, from Purgatory, and from Nicole.

“Hey. You shouldn’t be here.”

I was startled from the sudden interruption and jumped out of shock. I moved my head from where the voice came, and to my surprise, Nicole is here _. Of course._

“I was just walking around. Checking the surroundings.” I said looking at my feet. I felt exposed again, like she caught me doing something illegal.

“This area is off limits.” She said pointing on a sign board that said: _Do not cross line, Deadly Snake Area_

There you go. Something illegal.

“Sorry. I didn’t really know.” I said as I tried to come back inside the line. I was about to take another step when I heard something behind my back.

“Waverly, don’t move.” Nicole said putting a hand on her gun and another hand gesturing me to stand still.

“Why?” Panic was in my voice already.

“There’s a snake behind you. Just don’t move, okay?” Nicole said, and she took the gun out of her pocket and aimed from where I was standing. “I’m going to count to three and when I say go, you run to me, okay?”

“What?!” I panicked again.

“When I say go, just run to me.” She said more stern this time. I do not like the feeling of a gun pointed at me. I just nodded and looked at her.

“Okay. Ready.”

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

“GO!”

I ran as fast as I could to Nicole and I heard a gun shot when I was already wrapped in her strong arms again. The impact of my body brought the both of us down to the ground, I could hear a grunt from under me.

I didn’t dare to open my eyes, still in fear of the snake that was behind me earlier. I felt that Nicole started rubbing my back with her warm hand and she was smiling, not showing any hurt in her body.

We just stared at each other for a while, faces close to each other, her arms still wrapped around me. I was lost in her brown eyes again. Those eyes that looked at me with care and something else that I can’t quiet determine, and she chose to break the silence at this moment.

“How have you been?” She held my cheeks, still looking at my eyes. We stayed like that for a while and I swear that she is going to kiss me. I felt it because she inched towards me.

“Captain!”

Of course! We got interrupted. We parted as we heard the steps coming close. Nicole helped me stand and she stood beside me and we dusted ourselves.

“Yes, what is it?” Nicole answered with a hint of annoyance in her voice. I smirked and turned my eyes somewhere, so she can’t see my smiling face.

“We heard a gunshot, Captain.”

“That was my gun. Sorry about that, Ms. Earp needed help with a snake.” She said and gestured to me.

“Oh. Of course.” I saw him blush a bit.

“Make sure that you add more garlic plants and pour cinnamon oil on the ground. We need to repel the snakes.” She ordered, and he nodded and gave Nicole a salute, which she also mirrored. It was only this time that I got to admire how good looking she is wearing a military uniform. She looks really good in camouflage shirt and pants.

I was staring at her when I heard her dismiss the soldier and looked at me. “I blushed and quickly averted my gaze to somewhere.

“Let’s go back. It’s starting to get late. We have an early day tomorrow.” She just smiled at me.

“Yeah.” Was all that I can say. The feeling earlier when our face was close quickly forgotten. She made me go first, like the chivalrous person that she is, always making sure that the _beautiful ones_ are saved and taken care of.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wow, Captain Haught is really a sight, even for women.” I heard someone say, who said that now, I don’t care, but I really wanted to see Nicole all to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!   
> Sorry for the late update on this one. Had some stuff to finish.   
> Hope you enjoy this one!

“Hey, Waves. Can we talk?” Nicole said as she walked towards me. She said and she leaned towards our cabin door.

“Sure. What about?”

“About last night.” She paused. “I’m sorry for scaring you like that.” She continued and walked towards me. I didn’t really notice that we were the only people in the room. What time was it anyway?

“It’s okay.” I smiled weakly and glanced to where she was standing. “Thanks for saving me, again, if I may add.”

“Pleasures mine.” She whispered and kneeled in front of me since I was sitting in my bed. She gave me a quick glance and she just stared at me for a while. “I’ll always come for you.”

“You would?” I said in an equal whispered tone as well. I felt hands grace to my cheeks and her thumb caressed my jaws.

“I would.” She said. I couldn’t take it anymore. I missed her so much and we were alone right now. All those months of frustration and of sadness has to get away. I looked at her and I crashed our lips together.

This felt like coming home. She tastes like sweet strawberries. It got me asking, how can she taste sweet and be strong and macho at the same time? She kissed me with equal desire of longing, and I felt her stand up just to shift us lying in the bed, she on top of me.

“I missed you, Waverly.” She kissed me hard and licked my lips. I opened my mouth so she can taste my mouth and I can feel that our tongues were fighting for dominance. I gave up and just let her do the job for me.

“I missed you too.” I said in between kisses. “So much.” I should hate this woman, but how could I when she was doing so good with her mouth on my neck, sucking on my pulse.

“Shh, baby. Let me show you how much I missed you.” She said and she started to take the tank top that I was wearing. I felt her kiss over my chest as she was cupping my breast. My lips betrayed me when a moan escaped my mouth. I hope that the others are far away from the quarters, that moan was not a sexy one.

Nicole kissed me hard again and she started grinding her hips to mine. I felt my arousal soar high, and I couldn’t take it anymore. I tugged on her uniform and she gladly took it off. “Can I?” She asked me as she tried to touch my hips asking permission for her to take my sleep shorts off. I nodded and I hope that I didn’t look too eager when I did that. She took them off and she started to rub my inner thighs.

I can swear that I feel paradise the way her strong fingers where going to the direction that I wanted them to be. I moaned and she got the idea that I was not really enjoying the tease.

“Patience, baby.” She said. Her hands roamed on top of my underwear and I heard a loud sound that got me jumping.

**_TUT TUT TUT TUT TUT TUT TUT TUT TUT!!!_ **

I got up and reached for the alarm.

“UGH!” I groaned! It was such a great dream! I swear that it didn’t feel like a dream. I was about to get a sex dream, and Nicole was in it. I tried to close my eyes and concentrated to get back to the dream, but my mind betrayed me, also with a bit of Jeremy.

“Waves. Wake up!” Jeremy shook me. “If we don’t start fixing ourselves, we would be late.” He pushed me out of the bed.

“Okay, I’m getting up.” I grunted and fell out of the bed.

“Yeah. You should really fix yourself because Captain Haught is outside.” He smirked at me.

I can feel my face blush an awful shade of red and glared at Jeremy. “Just help me get up here for starters, yeah?” He laughed a small one and gestured his hands so I can reach to it. As I got up, I fixed my self and went out of the door to clean my face on the sink that was outside of the quarters.

As I went out, I saw the other teachers that we shared the room with staring at the far side of the quarters, with towels on their necks. They were leaning on the fence that was around our place and I made my way to the sink to brush my teeth and to wash my face. I was done and I dried my face with a towel. When I looked up, they were still in the fence. _Hmm? What could they be looking at?_ My curiosity got the best of me, so I made my way towards them and glanced to the way where they were looking at.

As I glanced, everything felt like slow motion. There I saw, an army of men, maybe 20 of them, all in their glorious shirtless bodies and cargo pants jogging towards our direction. I felt myself looking at them and following them with my eyes too. _Look at those abs._

“If this is the sight that we get to see every morning, I can definitely wake up early.” I heard Chrissy say to Jeremy, who I didn’t notice to be with us as well, looking at the men.

“Yeah, me too.” I agreed dreamily. This was really a sight to behold with, we just followed them and as all of them seemed to run in front of us, I felt my eyes went out of my eyes when I saw a red head also running on the edge of the line.

“10 more laps! Don’t be a bunch of ladies!” There was Nicole. Yelling in command, edge of the line, wearing a black sports bra, cargo pants and army boots. I swear that I saw sweat coming down her abs. I eyed her and followed her. How can she be so sexy and hot even in commando mode?

_She has abs?! She will be the death of me!_

“Wow, Captain Haught is really a sight, even for women.” I heard someone say, who said that now, I don’t care, but I really wanted to see Nicole all to myself.

I was literally gawking at her. I wouldn’t be embarrassed because all of us were looking at them running. Me, Chrissy, Jeremy, and another teacher named Martha were all gawking at the sight. But when I remembered my dream, gosh. I can feel a certain feeling in my stomach that I can’t really define. Darn that dream!

“ARRRGHH!” I grunted but it was just like a muffled sound because I was covering my face.

“You okay there, Waves?” Chrissy asked me.

“Yes, just morning grumpiness.” I lied. I had to force myself to breath evenly as I felt heat run to my body as Nicole and the other soldiers were running in front of us again. I wanted to look away but I can’t. I wasn’t really looking at the men, only Nicole. I saw her glance at me for a while and she shot me a dimpled smile. I blushed and took my eyes of her.

_Gosh, this is going to be a long day._

\---

The day went by without any more distractions from Nicole and her men. We were currently in the place for a standard outreach program with the medical team. It was noon already, barely 3PM in the afternoon and we were wrapping up.

I like playing with the kids here and teaching them about writing and reading in English. It was hard at first, their native language was a bit hard for me. Although, I did know how to speak 8 languages, Genza’s native language was definitely not one of them.

The medical team was there to give booster shots to the kids and examining them one by one for possible malnutrition cases. They were so cool, I wish I had the heart to be a doctor, but teaching is a cool job too.

I was playing with one of the kids when I saw Shae went over to Nicole and gave her a quick hug. Nicole placed her hand behind her neck and smiled at something that Shae was telling her. I didn’t want to feel a bit irritated with how they were talking, but I guess I can’t really control my feelings around Nicole, in this case, in front of Nicole talking to Shae. I just rolled my eyes and went to the kid on my lap.

“Hey.” Jeremy nudged me as the child ran off to her friends.

“Yep. What’s up?” I smiled at him, trying to ignore Shae and Nicole who are still currently talking.

“Your looks could kill.” He smirked.

“It certainly does not, thank you very much.” I said in a mock tone. He just grinned at me and stole a glance over to Nicole and Shae, and then back to me.

“Want to hear what I know?” He said, wiggling his eyes. I lifted my eye brows waiting for him to continue.

“Shae is Captain Haught’s ex-fiancé.” He said like it was just nothing. I gave him a shock expression and tried to open my mouth, but nothing came out of it. I just stared at him in disbelief and glanced to where Nicole and Shae were and back at him.

“How did you know?” I asked him and squinted my eyes. He really knew how to get to my nerves, but it was worth asking.

“You know Rosita?” Jeremy pointed to the Latina that was one of the doctors who came in with us. “She told me.” He said and nodded his head eagerly. “We were just talking, and she just spilled it to me.”

“Well.” I gave him a pause. “That explains why they are close.” I felt a sting as I said the words out loud. She was her ex-fiancé. How can I compete with that? She was a doctor, gorgeous, probably smart, sexy and was tall. I am at a disadvantage here.

“Hey, don’t get too jealous now.” Jeremy reached to me and sat down beside me. “They were exes. They are not together, and that makes it possible for you to have a good hope of wooing her.” He teased me. I just smacked his arm and we just laughed. I gave Nicole and Shae’s direction one final glance before I got up, and walked out of the scene and calm my heart.

Jeremy left and he was stacking the boxes over to the army truck that we used to go here when I saw something shiny on the ground. I got closer and picked it up. I examined it and noticed that it was a metal tube container, the size of my thumb.

“What could this be?” I asked as I lifted it up to my eye level when I heard Jeremy called me.

“Hey, Waverly. We’re leaving. Come on!” I nodded at him and placed the metal tube in my pockets. I will check this later.

\---

It has been exactly 2 weeks when we came here to Genza. In those 2 weeks, I can see Nicole glancing on to me once in a while, but never really made an attempt to talk to me or approach me. I felt sad with this, but I had to shake it off. I have a job to do and so does Nicole.

We were having lunch on the common lot when we heard a car stop. We all looked over to it’s direction and I felt Nicole and his men went into soldier mode.

I felt anxious and nervous with what was happening when I saw a man, wearing a fury coat got down, with two more men following him. Nicole was the first one to walk towards the guy, holding a gun and pointed it towards the man who just walked in.

“Captain Haught.” He smirked. “Fancy to see you again.”

“What are you doing here, Bobo?” Nicole answered with her gritted teeth. 

“What?” He leaned forward and shot Nicole a terrifying grin. “No more Robert?” He asked.

Nicole went ahead again and pointed the gun towards his head. The two guys who came in with Bobo pointed their guns at Nicole. Throughout this whole situation, I haven’t seen Nicole flinch even just an inch. She really is brave. “I wouldn’t be nice this time.” She snapped, still pointing the gun to his head. “What are you doing here?”

Bobo, the man who came in a fury coat gave out a small laugh, but not a laugh because he was nervous, more like because he was amused. “Don’t do that Captain Haught.” He moved the gun away from his face and smirked at Nicole. “I didn’t come here to fight with you. We are obviously out numbered.” He gestured to the guys behind him. “Put the gun down boys.” He commanded and did as they were told.

Nicole stared at him and her soldiers still have their guns up. We were all nervous at the situation, but we were also confident that we were protected.

“Well, you have something of my possession here in your place.” He said.

“We don’t have any business with you. I don’t know what you are talking about.” Nicole answered.

“Well, one of your people here have what I need. I just came in here to retrieve it.” As he was speaking, I saw him look to my direction. He smirked at me and saw Nicole look at my direction as well. She suddenly pointed the gun to his head again, and blocked Bobo’s view from me.

“Get away from here.” Nicole said to him with anger. “Don’t make me want to shoot you.”

“Well, we will get that thing, maybe not today.” He smiled and stepped backwards and back to the vehicle, and they drove away. I felt everyone looking at me, and I felt exposed.

The tension was cut short when I felt Nicole walked towards us.

“Sorry for that.” She smiled at us, but her smile not really reaching here eyes. “Chalmers, Smith. Please escort the guests to their rooms. Make sure they get there safe. Have someone guard the parameters.” She said firmly.

“10-4, Captain.” They saluted and escorted us. I can sense that Nicole was looking at me from the back, I shot her one glance and she gave me a dimpled smile.

“Men, follow me.” She ordered and we haven’t seen them all afternoon then.

\---

The following day, as we were getting ready, there was another car that came in. A black SUV with tinted windows, and once again there was nervousness in our faces.

Just as we were about to head back to our quarters, I saw the door of the car open and I couldn’t believe what I just saw.

“Baby girl!”

“Wynonna!” I ran towards her and tackled her with a crushing embrace. “I missed you!” I said as I was still hugging her.

“I missed you too, sis.” She hugged me back. I know my sister is a badass woman, but she turns all mushy when it comes to me.

“Not that I’m complaining, but why are you here?” I asked. “Aren’t you supposed to be in your head quarters or something?” And with that, I saw Dolls came into view, with another mustached man, and a blonde.

“Waverly Earp.” Dolls said and gestured his hand to me for a shake. I took it and we shook hands. “This is Henry Holliday, and Eliza Shapiro.” He gestured to the two new faces that I have seen. “They are with us and will be helping us for a big Black Badge case.”

I was about to speak when I feel a movement from behind me.

“Agent Dolls. Nice seeing you again.” Nicole said to Dolls.

“Captain Haught.” He saluted. “Pleased to meet you again.” Nicole gave him a salute as well and smiled at my sister.

“You must be Wynonna Earp. I am Captain Nicole Haught.” Nicole said and she gave my sister a hand to shake. I was just there, and I felt like I didn’t really exist. _What is happening?_

“Your last name is Haught?” Wynonna beamed. I can already see the wheels starting to move on my sisters head for a good last name pun, so I jumped into the conversation.

“Nonna! Let’s stay focused.” I said. She just eyed me and we both returned to looking at Nicole and Dolls talking.

“Thank you for accepting our invitation, Agent Dolls.” Nicole continued as she also acknowledged the presence of Eliza and Henry.

“Please, you can call me Doc.” Henry said, and we all smiled at him.

“I’ll cut the chase.” Nicole said in a more authoritative tone. “Bobo Del Ray is back, and I need all the help that I can get to make sure that we are all safe, and he doesn’t get what he wants.”

“Of course, that’s why we’re here.” Dolls said. “We brought back up just in case.” He gestured to Eliza and Doc.

“It’s fine. Let me escort you to your quarters.” Nicole said and glanced over to me. “You’ll be fine here, Waverly. We’ll keep you safe.” She said to me and I was confused.

“Me?”

“I mean all of you.” She smiled and went ahead with Dolls.

I just watched her leave with Dolls, Doc and Eliza.

“Hey, what was that?” Wynonna said beside me.

“What?” I asked.

“You have the hots for Haught, baby girl?” She asked me teasingly, wagging her eye brows up and down.

“You are impossible!” I pushed her playfully. “But seriously, why are you here with Dolls?”

Wynonna just looked at me, as if thinking if she is allowed to tell me these things. She shrugged and leaned in to me. “We have business with the military with a certain Bobo Del Ray. Black Badge has been tracking him, and Captain Haught tipped us that he was here the other day. So we went here on official Black Badge Business.”

“Aww. I thought you went here because you missed me.” I pouted.

“Of course not.” She laughed. I glared at her and she softened. “Kidding, I missed you of course. As soon as I heard that we were going here, I grabbed it hoped to really see you right away.”

“I always knew you were a softie, Nonna.” I hugged her and she hugged me.

“I am, but don’t tell other people. I have a reputation to hold.” She laughed and we went and followed them to where the others went.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit will get real after this chapter! So stay tuned! 
> 
> Also, leave me some love <3  
> Love you awesome people!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry about that.” She said. “But I really want to protect you, Waves.” She said and she moved closer to me, still with her soft expression.   
> “I just yelled at you, you shouldn’t be nice to me.” I said, but I wasn’t moving away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Just a reminder that some places used in this story are all made up.

“So, since we are staying here, we need to get all the details that we can have on Bobo Del Ray, Captain.” Dolls was speaking to Nicole.

We were currently in Nicole’s office, talking about Bobo Del Ray, the guy that came to the base the other day. Nicole had Dolls and the team, including my sister to sleep of last night when they came. So here we are now, back to business.

“I would love to cooperate on that Agent Dolls, but I think Ms. Earp & Mr. Chetri shouldn’t be here. This is strict inter-pol and military business.” Nicole gestured towards me. I raised her an eyebrow in pure annoyance. _How dare she_?

“No, they’re staying. They works for us too.” Dolls defended me. Take that! You gorgeous human! _Ugh! I can’t even curse her in my head!_

“I see. Apologies about that.” She continued. “Please have a seat.” She gestured for us to sit down. She glanced to my way and continued walking towards her drawer.

“Robert Svane.” She dropped his photo on the table. “Ex-captain of the Armed Forces of Fredert Republic, and was second in command when he was serving.” She added.

“What happened?” Dolls asked. They were the only two talking right now. We just listened to the whole conversation, I needed to know what I needed to work on too.

“Went missing after the war, here in Genza. That was 8 months ago. When we found him, he was already working the terrorist group known as Revenants. They are working to selling a weapon that can wipe away countries that show big threats to their progress.” Nicole answered as she sat down.

“Wow, that is a shitty plot twist.” Wynonna punned. We all glared at her and she made zipper gesture on her lip.

My curiosity came and I needed to make sure what we were up against. “What does he want going in here last time?” I asked.

“That I don’t know yet.” She glanced at me. “But I don’t like the look on his face when he came here. That’s why I requested the presence of the Black Badge Division.” She glanced over to the team. “I have heard that you also handle these kinds of cases, and figured that I can get all the help we can need.”

“We were tracking someone by the name of Bobo Del Ray recently, didn’t knew that he was here.” Dolls said to Nicole.

“Yes, and we can give you all the help that you can need. Just tell me how my men can assist you.” Nicole said with a genuine smile. It was the first time I had seen her smile since the incident when Bobo came. Ever since that day, something had shifted. I just can’t quiet point my finger on it.

“Well.” Wynonna broke the silence. “For starters, how about a box of donuts, yeah?” She wagged her eye brows up and down at Nicole, who only rolled her eyes at my sister, but still got her phone to order a donut box.

“Wait there’s a delivery here in the desert?” Jeremy asked me in a whisper. _Ugh_. I rolled my eyes, I am being surrounded by idiots.

\---

Ever since that Bobo incident, Nicole hasn’t really spoken to me or tried to approach me. What is the matter with her? I just wanted to clear the things between the two of us, what ever this is. This is driving me insane already!

“Ms. Earp.” I was taken back to reality when one of the soldiers got my attention.

“Yes, I’m sorry.” I smiled shyly. “How can I help you?”

“Captain Haught is looking for you. She has asked me to escort you into her room.”

 _Oh_. “Okay. Let me just grab my stuff.” _What can it be for?_

We were not standing in front of Nicole’s office. The soldier knocked and told Nicole that we were outside already.

“Come in.” She said. The soldier opened the door and allowed me to enter first.

“Thank you, Stephens, you can go now.” She said and the Officer Stephens just gave her a salute that she reciprocated as well _. Damn, this is getting a bit of a habit, do I need to salute too?_

“You needed to talk to me or something?” I broke the silence. She was just staring at me for a while since I came in here. It was starting to get awkward, I really didn’t know how to talk to her anymore.

“Yeah.” She took her eyes away from me. “Uhm. I… I was just… wanted to know how you’ve been doing.” She seemed to be nervous on something.

“I’m fine. We all are.” I said with a bit of annoyance. What was her deal right now?

“Sure. Great That’s uhm… awesome.” She looked at me and smiled and she gestured for me to sit on the couch of her office. It was not a nice couch, but it was a couch. It’s better than nothing.

“Is that all that you wanted to talk to me about?” I said coldly to her. She seemed to be hurt with how I said the words directly to her, but I had other things to do than just play cat and mouse with her.

“No, there is another thing.” She turned into a serious mode already. She looked at me with her soft but strong eyes. “I needed to ask you, is there anything that you have seen lately or discovered that you would like to tell me or confirm with me?” She walked towards me.

“Nothing that is not part of your business.” _Great, so now we’re talking about her ex-fiancé who happens to be on the other side of the block._

“No, I just wanted to know that you can trust me and tell me if anything is bothering you. If you know, or found something, can I ask you a favor to tell me?” She softened.

“Well, you already knew it anyway, I was the last person to know at least.” I spat and she looked at me confused.

“Waverly, I’m trying to protect you here.” She said a little louder at me.

“No, you aren’t!” I snapped at her. “How can you say that when all you do since I came here was to come close to me one minute, and then ignore me the other time around!”

“I’m sorry about that.” She said. “But I really want to protect you, Waves.” She said and she moved closer to me, still with her soft expression.

“I just yelled at you, you shouldn’t be nice to me.” I said, but I wasn’t moving away.

“No. I’m a shit head and I know that. I just want to know really, if there is anything you need, or bothers you, you can always tell me.”

“Yeah. I wouldn’t really want to talk to you about your ex-fiancé, it’s not my place to ask you those questions.” I shrugged and crossed my arms over my chest, not giving her a satisfaction of a glance.

Nicole took a step back away from me and looked at me in confusion as if she was not really aware with the turnaround of the conversation. “How did you know about her?” She asked. “And what does that have to do with our conversation right now?” She continued still with a confused look in her face.

 _Fudge nuggets! We weren’t talking about the same thing!_ I panicked and didn’t know what to do. I did exactly what other people would do in this situation.

 _Run_.

\---

“Woah! Where have you been?” Jeremy asked me as he saw me pacing inside our quarters.

“Just there. I talked to Nicole, and I panicked. I may have said something embarrassing and snapped at her and told her something about her ex-fiancé and how I am not in the position to have that conversation with her concerning Shae and I’m rambling now!” I grunted as I placed my hands over my face.

“Yeah you are. Calm down!” He touched my shoulders. “Deep breaths.” He continued and breathed with me to help me calm down. “There you go, one more.” He just breaths with me and I start to calm down a bit.

“Okay, so don’t ramble. We are not a rambling mess.” He said and paused as if he was thinking deep. “Or maybe we are, but we can’t ramble right now.” He amended his statement and I smiled at him.

“Yeah, so left Nicole in her office. She’s totally pissed at me right now for prying on her personal life like that.” I said as I walked over to where my bed is. “She asked my questions and I thought that we were talking about Shae, the ex-fiancé thing, but apparently, we weren’t.”

“Hey, it’s gonna be fine. Just relax, okay?”

“She would want to see me.” I sighed. This is the worst.

“She doesn’t really have a choice now, does she?”

“How come?” I asked in confusion.

“Duh.” He rolled his eyes in mockery. “Black Badge, ring a bell _?” It did ring a bell._

\---

Nicole hadn’t really avoided me after our small talk in her office, but she was not really talking to me or attempted to talk to me at all. She would just give us all instructions since we were all clashed in her office, doing the plan and research on Bobo’s whereabouts. I really wished that she can just spare me quick glance, and also apologize for my behavior the last time.

“Hey baby girl. You alright there?” Wynonna nudged me with her elbow.

I didn’t really realize that I was not working on my computer and was just staring at Nicole and Dolls who where talking over a white board and a cork board with pictures that seemed to be a trace map of the activities of the revenants for the past few months.

 “Yeah.”

“What’s the deal with you and Haughtie?” She asked and looked over to where Nicole and Dolls was.

“Nothing.” I gestured to my computer again and started on my research.

“Yeah, tell yourself that.” She rolled her eyes. “You look like you want to strangle her to death or something that I really wouldn’t want to say out loud.”

“Just get back to work, Nonna.” I said to her with a bit of force.

“Okay baby girl, what ever you say.” And with that, she walked out, following Doc and Eliza on the road.

I was still working on my computer when I felt a movement from behind me.

“Hey, Waves, can you check on this for me. I need to know if there are places that match with this one.”

It was Nicole, and she just called me Waves _. I think we are into a progress in here, right?_

“Yeah sure, let me get that for you.” I took the paper from her and she smiled at me. A genuine smile that I missed so much. Although it didn’t display her dimples, it was still a pretty smile.

“Thanks, just leave it my office. I gotta run.”

I just blinked at her and nodded. She went out of her office and left me with Dolls.

“What was that?” Dolls asked.

_Ugh. What is with me today._

\---

“Hey, Nicole. I think I found something.” I said as I went straight into Nicole’s office holding out a paper of what she was making me look for.

“Sure.” She got up quickly and took the paper off my hands. “How did you find this?” She looked at me intently.

“Jeremy used coordinates and algorithm to trace this place.” I showed her the points that Jeremy had noted on the map. “We were able to pin on this place. I think they might have something in that area that’s why they are around the base camp as well. It’s about a few yards away from us.”

“Yeah, thanks for that. Tell Jeremy he did a great job. Now, I just have to make sure to scan the area and see if I can find something.” She walked towards her drawer again and took out her gun. “You did a good job, Waves. Thank you for helping.”

“And were do you think you’re going?” I asked her.

“I need to scan the area, it’s around Kamar, a few yards away from the East side of the camp. I need to make sure that we are ready when we try to scan the area.”

“I’m coming with you.” I said as I grabbed my papers and ran to her.

“No, Waves. You can’t. It’s dangerous.” She said halting me to a stop.

“Why? Because you think I’m weak?” I shot her a look.

“No, of course not. I’m pretty sure that you can take care of yourself and fight for yourself.” She sighed. “I just need you to stay here, so I can know that you’re safe.”

“Just let me come, Nicole. You need all the help that you can get right now.” I defended myself. I was happy that she cared about me, but this was our job. “You don’t really have a choice, Wynonna and the rest are not here. And I’m an Earp.” I smirked.

“What gives?”

“We are a family of sharp shooters.”

She just shook her head in disbelief but didn’t argue anymore. We left and I shot Wynonna a quick message just to make sure.

\---

We got into the area in not time. Nicole rode her SUV fast enough for us to be able to park a few areas away of what seemed to be an old abandoned establishment.

“Well this is creepy, and it’s getting dark.” I said.

“Nice observation, I noticed that too, Waverly.” She smiled at me and rolled her eyes. _Gosh, is she really trying to be annoying right now?_

“Waverly, stay right here and see if you can find anything that would help us know that Bobo and his gang is up to.” She gestured to a small open room. “Okay, I’ll be back, I’ll just the other rooms.” She stopped and looked back at me. “Be careful, okay?”

I nodded and she went out, leaving me to my research business. I reached to a table full of papers and also books. It got my attention enough.

_Let’s do this baby._

\---

“Ms. Earp. Fancy seeing you here.” I shot a look at the door and noticed that Bobo came in, and he was alone. I felt fear run all over my body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around guys! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you even allowed to drink Ms Earp?” I snapped my head back up and turned my head to where the voice came from, and saw Nicole, wearing a professional army suit.
> 
> “Nicole.” I just stared at her standing and my back supported by the table that I was leaning on to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter! I personally loved it!

“How did you know my name?” I asked him, still trying to sound as brave as possible, but internally, I feel like peeing in my pants.

He walked towards my direction in a slow kind of walk that made my want to crawl away. “Well, I needed to know who my guests are, right?”

This is one creepy guy! _Nicole. Where are you?_ I tried to relax and think of a way to distract him before he finally decides to kill me, or also while waiting for Nicole to show up.

“What do you want? What are you trying to do?” I asked him as I stepped back and glared at him.

“I’m pretty sure you already were given a heads up by one red head with what I am doing.” He smirked. “But I am missing one important information and device.” He lifted his gaze pointedly at me. “And I think that you might have it.” He walked another distance towards me when I saw him stop in front of me.

“Try moving and I’ll make sure to leave a bullet on your skull.” I know that voice!

_Nicole! She’s alive and on time!_

“Now, now Nicole. Let’s not be harsh.” He raised both his hands in surrender and faced Nicole.

Nicole glanced at me and gestured me to get out of the scene and get all the necessary information that we would be needing. I nodded and started to pack some of the papers that we have seen and placed them on a bag that I have brought. However, I was shock when I saw Bobo grab Nicole’s hand and twist it making the gun fly away.

I ran towards her but I saw her dodge a punch from Bobo and she landed a punch on his face instead. She grabbed Bobo by the hand and twisted it to his back, but Bobo flipped them over making Nicole fall to the floor with a loud thud.

_That’s definitely gonna bruise in the morning._

I remember the time that I met her. The first time I saw her, when she saved me from Champ, and here she is saving me again. I was brought back to reality when I saw Nicole fly from across the room because Bobo had managed to land a fist on her face.

I lunged towards bobo and got on this back that earned me a quick trip to the floor since he was able to push me away so easily, bumping my head in the process.

“Waverly!” Nicole shouted and I was in a dizzy streak.

I didn’t really know what happened next when I saw red hair coming towards me, and gun shots were coming from the outside, and with that, everything went blank.

\---

“Baby girl, are you alright?”

“Wynonna?” Where am I?

“Yes, don’t sound so happy to see me?” She said and I sat up from the bed that I was laying down.

“Where am I? What happened?” I looked around, I seem to be in a clinic or something.

“You are in the make shift clinic here in the base camp.” I heard another voice coming into the conversation _. Shae._

I blinked at her at disbelief as I took another look on the corner of the room.

“Don’t worry. You don’t have a concussion, and no serious injuries. Just slight bruise from the fall that happened. You just need to stay here for the night and go back to your room tomorrow.” Shae told me as she looked at a chart that might have my information on it.

I was still not processing what happened when she handed me a pile of medicine. “Here. For the pain. Make sure to drink it on time. The dosage and the time are written on this paper.”

“Thanks.” It was all that I can say to her. I looked around and realized that Nicole was not here.

“Where’s Nicole?” Shae looked at me and tried to open her mouth but Wynonna beat her to it.

“Haught stuff was summoned to the main camp here in Genza. Something about disobeying military orders and protocol.” She said and Shae just gave her a nod.

 _What?! Did Nicole get into trouble because of what we did? Or because she tried to save me?_ I’m pretty sure that panic was evident in my eyes already when I felt a soft hand touch my arm. It was Shae’s hand.

“Hey, she’s fine. Don’t worry. Whatever you are thinking in that pretty head of yours, don’t. She’s good and will be back tomorrow. You need to rest too. Okay?” Shae said to me in the most soothing way. _Wow_ , this woman is something. I thought she is a bitch, but she is really nice.

“Thanks.” I smiled at her and she smiled back. She gave me one final squeeze in the shoulder and gave Wynonna a smile before she left the room.

When I saw Shae walk out of the room, I grabbed Wynonna’s arm a bit hard and whisper yelled.

“What the hell happened?!”

“Hey, calm your self sis.” She tugged my hand away from her arm. “We got there on time.” I raised an eyebrow as a sign for her to continue talking.

“When you passed out, we came in time to shoot at Bobo when he was about to shoot Haughtie who just ran to you because you were unconscious.” Wynonna said.

“How is Nicole?”

“She’s fne. Don’t worry about her.” I sighed in relief.

“Hey, Waves?” I looked at Wynonna when she sat on the bed that I was on.

“Hmm?” She looked at my hands and held it and glanced at me.

“Don’t ever do that again, okay? You could have been hurt big time.” She said in a sad voice. “I was really worried. Good thing Nicole was fast, and we came on time.”

“Sorry, Nonna. I’ll be more careful next time. I promise.”

“Good.” She smiled. Now go to sleep. I’ll stay here with you.”

\---

I went out of the clinic and headed back to the teacher’s quarters afterwards. I spent the whole day in the room, and it was almost night already, and I still haven’t heard anything from Nicole. Nothing at all, and it was starting to make me worry.

I got up, and went to the common kitchen, and found myself a bottle of red wine that was open. I sat on the table, ate my dinner and gave the red wine another glance.

_Red is starting to be my favorite color now._

I took the bottle and poured my self a little. I wasn’t told that I can’t drink, but I still wanted to drink in moderation just in case. I poured my self one glass and sat down on the table, but I left the bottle close to me just in case I wanted more. It was a long night after all.

I didn’t really know what happened and what took over me to jump at Bobo. I just felt the need to help and protect Nicole too. _Gosh, where is she?_

“Are you even allowed to drink Ms Earp?” I snapped my head back up and turned my head to where the voice came from, and saw Nicole, wearing a professional army suit.

“Nicole.” I just stared at her standing and my back supported by the table that I was leaning on to.

“Hey Waves.” She smiled at me with dimples on. _God, I missed those dimples._

“You just came in?” I asked, not really wanting to ask more than just the obvious ones.

“Yeah, I just did.” She smirked and leaned on the door. “You sure you can drink?” She asked me with concern. I just nodded and she didn’t really spoke after.

She just stared at me for a moment, and I can say that this was the most comfortable that we have been for a long time. It was a good kind of silence, one that makes you calm and not panic, a silence that makes you float and not shrink due to lack of words, a silence that I would only enjoy with one Nicole Haught in front of me.

I can’t take it anymore because I know if we continue with this staring game, I am at pure disadvantage because I might just start running towards her and kiss her hard. Not that I don’t want to, but I don’t think I can do it. So, I break the silence instead.

“Do you maybe want to join me?” I asked as I lifted the bottle and the glass on my other hand.

“I’m still on duty. I’m not allowed to drink.” She smiled at me seemingly just to try and shake the temptation of grabbing the bottle.

“Well, too bad. You’d miss it.” I teased. “It’s a really lovely red wine.”

“Would you drink it for me instead?” She asked and placed her hands in her pockets. I smiled and took a sip from the cup, closing my eyes and savoring the goodness of the wine in my lips.

I opened my eyes and found Nicole staring at me again. This time, she had an unreadable expression.

“Maybe I can taste it for a bit.” She said and I held the bottle in front of me for her to grab it. She walked towards me and held her hand out. Instead of holding the bottle, she took my face and crashed our lips.

_What is happening?! Is Nicole really kissing me right now?!_

I kissed her back with equal stillness. I closed my eyes. I wanted to savor this moment too, because I’m afraid it’s just a dream, and I won’t be able to kiss her if I open my eyes again. The kiss was sweet, and soft and was incredible. She pulled away and placed her forehead in mine, noses brushing, and eyes not opening.

“You’re right. It is a lovely wine.” I can feel her smirk in the sentence.

“Am I dreaming?” I whispered, not opening my eyes, still afraid that the spell would break, and I’ll be awaken by my alarm clock the second time around.

“No, this is real.” She gave me a peck. “I’m real.” She kissed me short.

This time, I opened my eyes and looked at those lovely brown orbs that I have came to dream of. Those eyes that pierce through me and make me feel so exposed yet so safe and respected. “Did you like the wine?” I asked.

“I love it.” She smiled at me. “Best wine tasting I have ever done.” With that, she kissed me again, this time, it was a longer kiss. Hard but not messy, needy but with control. It was hard to explain when all I can think about was how great she was at this. _I might die a happy person now._

She stopped kissing us both and hugged me instead. She placed her chin over my head, and my head was over her chest. I can feel the beating of her heart through my ear, and I never felt so happy on hearing a heart beat than this moment.

“You scared me.” Nicole said, not removing me from her embrace.

I tried to look at her but she kept me in her arms and continued speaking. “I will always protect you, Waverly Earp, I would run a bullet for you, climb the mountains for you, and shoot at anyone for you.” She sighed. “But you really scared the shit out of me.”

I was able to look at her this time. I placed my arms on her neck and drew her closer to me, foreheads touching. “I’m sorry.” I whispered to her.

“No. I’m sorry.” She said cutting my words with hers. “I’m sorry that I didn’t called or sent you a letter or made myself known that I was safe on all those 8 months that we were apart. I’m sorry that I was a jerk, for making you feel like I have left you behind, and making you feel that you were some kind of vacation fling for me.” She shook her head. “I’m sorry if I was absent all those times, and didn’t gave you a proper welcome when you came, and for being an asshole for treating you.” She kissed me. “I’m sorry.”

“Shhh.” I placed my forefinger on her lips. “I understand.” I paused. “I think I understand, but I was hurt, that was true, I felt that you left me hanging, but I waited for you… I… I really did.”

“Thank you for waiting for me.” She said in a whisper. “But thank you for coming to me.”

I looked at her in awe. She was so soft and very relaxed this time. She continued talking and I just listened to her.

“When I saw you that day on the airport, where we fetch you, I really didn’t know what to do.” She said and placed her hands on my hips. “Shock was an understatement, I just didn’t look like it because I had my troops around me, but I had to be firm. I guess I screwed up with the firm part when I saw you fly away from Bobo’s back.” She scrunched her nose as if trying to remove the idea past her mind.

“Sorry about that.” I said.

“Just promise you won’t do that again.” She asked my, seriousness in her eyes. I nodded and she looked at me as if waiting for a verbal answer.

“I promise.”

“Good.”

“Now, shut up and kiss me.”

“Much obliged, Ms. Earp.”

\---

The night went out pretty quick and Nicole walked me over to where our quarters were.

“This is me.” I pointed over to our room.

“Yeah, I know. I kinda assigned you that part of the camp.” She chuckled.

“Yeah right.” I smiled at her. She just stared at me for a moment.

“You should go in.” She smiled coyly. “I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Of course. I couldn’t wait.”

I couldn’t resist the urge so I reached towards her collar and kissed her one last time, which she gladly accepted as well.

“You should probably go inside.” She stopped and gave me one final kiss on my forehead.

“Good night, Captain.”

“Goodnight, Ms. Earp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think guys! I hope you liked this chapter <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s really nothing. It’s just Shae and Nicole are still close, and I don’t have a reason to be jealous because first of all, Nicole and I are not together, second of all, I don’t know what we are right now, third of all, they were ex-fiancés for goodness sake! How can I compete with that?” I rambled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!   
> Here's another chapter for you all.

I wasn’t able to get sleep after that kiss. I managed to take a nap, but when I woke up, surprisingly, I wasn’t sleepy at all. The thought of seeing Nicole made my energy levels high. I don’t think I need coffee anymore. _On second thought, I still need coffee._

I got up and fixed myself. As usual, I was the last person out of the room and I found my friends on the fence, the same time last time. I think I know what they are looking at. I shrugged and fixed myself, when I was done, I took a glance at to where my colleagues were looking at, and there again, I saw, these army men in their glorious bodies, running in front of our room on a track that they seemed to go on every morning.

“Is it okay if we join them some time? I can use a bit of a cardio in here.” Chrissy said as if drooling over these men. We were all starting to get close, and I was finding her antics funny each time.

“Well, if you want that maybe you should start waking up earlier everyday so you can join them.” I answered and she just clicked her tongue at me. As we were laughing, I saw again, a flash of red head at the bottom running with the guys.

“Oh. I think I’ll take you on that offer, Waves.” Chrissy said. “I would really love to make a run with that hottie over there.” She points at Nicole.

I rolled my eyes and just glanced over to where Nicole was. All sweaty and panting, but she was sure a sight to behold. She glanced over to where I was, and she gave me a quick smile and a subtle wink. I blushed and turned around to hide my face from the other people who were around me.

_Ugh. I can feel my face heat up. I will make sure to brush that smile off her face later._

 

\---

 

“I hope you slept good last night.”

I dropped the book that I was reading when Nicole suddenly popped out of nowhere.

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” I asked a tone higher than my usual tone.

“I’ll take that as a no.” She just smiled at me and gave me puppy eyes. _How can you resist those eyes!_

“Okay, you got me.” I smiled at her softly and she just held my hand. “I’m sorry if I startled you.” She said, still smiling at me. “I missed you.”

“I was all around you today.” I said teasingly. It was true. We went to one of the tribes and gave them medical assistance, while we teachers helped in teaching the children with a thing or two about reading and counting.

“I know, but I haven’t had the chance to speak to you until now.” She pouted. I can’t resist but I gave her a quick peck on the lips.

“Don’t worry. We have lots of time to talk.” I touched her face and she placed her hands on my waist. “We have a lot to talk about.” I winked playfully at her. She leaned towards me to give me a proper kiss, but even before our lips met somebody called her.

“Cole, can you help us with those boxes?” Shae came and we jumped away from each other.

“Hey, yeah sure. Let me get those boxes for you.” She smiled at her, and I just rolled my eyes. My romantic moments are always ruined by annoying people.

“Thanks, let me take you to where those boxes are.” Shae said and she got ahead of Nicole. Nicole on the other hand, followed her, but turned around to look at me and mouthed that she will be back and to for me to wait for mer. I nodded and smiled and went to where Jeremy and the others were.

“What happened to your face?” Jeremy asked looking at me with concern.

“This is my normal face.” I countered.

“Nope. That is not your normal face.” He answered. “Your normal face is a pure energy of sunshine and cheerfulness. You don’t have that vibe right now.”

I glanced over to where I saw Nicole and Shae were. Nicole carrying a big box with her arms but seemed as if the size and weight of the box was nothing to her. Shae was beside her carrying some files on her hand, looking like a princess when she was walking like an actual princess. and they were both smiling. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and found Jeremy staring at me, with an equally confused Chrissy beside him.

“Nothing. Just tired.” I told them and just sat down on the chair.

“Yeah, Waves. Tell yourself that.” Chrissy said and Jeremy laughed a little.

“Come on. You tired because of the long day we had or you’re tired because you can’t look to where Nicole and Shae are?” Jeremy said to me.

“It’s nothing guys. I just don’t want to talk about it.” I said looking out of nowhere.

“Hey.” Chrissy went to where I was sitting and sat beside me. “I may have not known you that long, but I can tell that something is going on between you and Captain Haught.” She touched my arm softly. “I won’t judge you, and I want you to know that I consider you my friend, Waverly, I want you to know that you can also tell me things, especially Jeremy here.”

I smiled at her and I felt good for a moment. “Thanks, Chrissy. I consider you as a friend too.”

“So, what seems to be the problem?” She gave my hand a quick squeeze. Jeremy was looking at me expectantly, waiting for the words to come out of my mouth. I couldn’t take it anymore and I just sighed in defeat.

“It’s really nothing. It’s just Shae and Nicole are still close, and I don’t have a reason to be jealous because first of all, Nicole and I are not together, second of all, I don’t know what we are right now, third of all, they were ex-fiancés for goodness sake! How can I compete with that?” I rambled.

“Well that is a lot of facts in just one sentence.” Jeremy teased me. I just glared at me and they laughed.

“Not helping guys.” I said in between my teeth.

“Hey. It’s going to be fine. You just have to talk to Nicole about it.” Chrissy said after she stopped laughing. “Wait, does Nicole know how you feel?”

“Well I hope she does, we kissed already.” I just said nonchalantly.

“WHAT?!” They blurted at the same time.

“Hey, calm down. Don’t shout, remember that we are still in the tribal zone. We have to remain quiet.” I shushed them.

“When did this happen?” Jeremy raised his eyebrows while waiting for me to answer.

“Just last night. It was so fast, she kissed me, but we really haven’t got the chance to talk about what we feel about each other.” I sighed and got up making weird movements with my hands. “It’s got to be something right? She kissed me, it should mean something.” I rambled again.

“Hey, now you calm down.” You move too much when you panic. Jeremy got to me and put me on a sitting position again. “It really means something.” He assured me.

“Yeah, me too. I don’t think Captain Haught is someone who just kisses people with no meaning or a plan for it.” Chrissy assured me as well.

I calmed down and thought about it over and over again. She did say that she was happy to see me, and she was in much a mess when we saw each other and when we were apart. “Yeah, you guys are right. I need to calm down and think through this.”

“That’s our girl.” They cheered me and I smiled a lot at their antics. Gosh, I love these two already. Jeremy glanced at my back and he smiled. “And here comes your girl.” He gave me a teasing smirk.

I turned my head and there I saw Nicole walking towards us smiling at me directly. I felt my heart skip a beat with just that smile. _How can she do that_?

“Good day, Ms. Nedley and Mr. Chetri.’’ She greeted them.

“Hi Captain.” Jeremy smiled at her and Chrissy blushed red. “Please, call me Jeremy.”

“Yeah, you can call me Chrissy, no need for the formalities.” She smiled.

“Well, in that case, please call me Nicole when it’s just us.” Nicole gave them a sweet smile. “I really don’t feel like a soldier when I am around you guys. It’s just easy to be me around you.”

“Well, Capt—Nicole, we feel the same.” Chrissy said to her.

“I just needed to tell you that we are going back to base camp now. Just be ready.” She said and turned towards me. “And Waves, is it okay if I ask you to ride with me? I heard that you needed to go buy something for the children and I would like to help you on that. There’s a market near this place and I hoped that I can give you a ride.”

“Really? You’d do that for me?” I smiled at her.

“I’d do a lot of things to you.” She smirked.

My eyes went wide and so did Jeremy’s and Chrissy’s. I fake coughed and corrected her. “For me, you mean for me.”

“Yeah, that too. So shall we?” She smiled innocently and I walked beside her. I turned around to see Jeremy and Chrissy grinning like idiots at our back and gave me two thumbs up, both of them.

 

We were in the car and Nicole just drove in silence. I just glanced at her and I couldn’t look at her straight in the eye for two reasons:

  1. The Shae thing still unsettled in my mind
  2. I’d to a lot of things to you.



 

I can feel my face heat up.

_I’d to a lot of things to you._

_I’d to a lot of things to you._

_I’d to a lot of things to you._

_I’d to a lot of things to you._

 

“You okay, Waves?” She asked me. _How can you possibly ask that? Can you not see that I am having an internal turmoil right now?!_

“Yeah. I’m fine. Just tired I guess.”

“Sorry about that. We all had a long day.” She touched my hand and I felt all the tension in my body go away, but still, I can’t get the Shae thing out of my mind, so I think now was the best time to talk about it.

“Shae seems nice. How long have you known her?” I asked in my most interesting tone.

“Are you sure you want to know?” She looked at me with concern. “Not that I don’t want to talk about it, but I just wanted to make sure that you were comfortable with it.”

“I want to. We can talk about it because I want to know you more.” I said to reassure her.

“Well, I met Shae when I was just a new soldier.” She said as she was keeping her eyes on the road. “I was rushed to the hospital one day due to a gun shot that happened because I tried to help a hostage from a bank robbery. The robbers were caught but I got shot.”

I looked at her and I had to admit that I admired Nicole even more for being so brave, even at the cost of her life.

“Then, she was the doctor at the emergency room that day and she was the one who did all the medical stuff. After that, we went out and we dated, and the rest was history.”

“It doesn’t seem like history to me the way she keeps looking and hovering around you.” I murmured.

“What was that?” Nicole asked and glanced at me, thankfully she really didn’t hear me.

“I said, what happened? Weren’t you two engaged?” I tried to change the subject.

“As a matter of fact, we were. We dated for 2 years before I asked her to marry me. She said yes, but after all the preparations, we needed to break the wedding off.” She answered hands still on the wheels and eyes on the road.

“Why? If I may ask, you don’t really have to answer that.” I said to assure her that she can just let the topic go.

“We were not really ready to be married and we had different things that we wanted in life.”

 _Oh_.

Nicole pulled over a gas station that seemed to be deserted. She got down and I followed her outside to fill the car tank. Nicole held the gas filler on her right hand and her left hand on her waist.

“But we’re on a good place now. We’re friends and I like it that way.” She continued to where our conversation had ended earlier.

“It doesn’t seem that it is for her.” I said a bit louder, I really wanted Nicole to hear that.

“What did you say?” She asked amused.

“Well, she’s still around you, and likes talking to you.” I stated the facts to her.

“Are you jealous?” She asked me and smirked. I feel my face turn to red and just stared at her.

“I am not jealous! I am just stating facts here.” I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

She just looked at me and shook her head. “Yeah, if you say so.” She smirked. “Can you hold this for me?” She gestured for me to hold the gas filler. I walked towards her and held the gas filler towards the car tank.

“I don’t really have any right to be jealous. It’s not like, we’re together and I have the right, and if you really want to be friends with her, then go ahead by all means, it’s not like I can stop you from being friends with your ex-fiancé and stop you from talking to her...” I stopped in my sentence when Nicole pecked me in the lips.

“What was that for?” I asked.

“Well, you kept talking and rambling and I just wanted you to stop.” She smirked. “If you start speaking again, I might need to kiss you once more.”

“Well, sorry for rambling I just needed to take that out of my head and ..” Then there was another kiss. It was longer this time, and I allowed myself to be kissed by one Nicole Haught. She pulled away and stared in to my eyes.

“You don’t have to over think. And you have every right to be jealous if you want.” She said. “I like you, Waverly Earp, and it’s you that I have in my heart.” She assured me.

“Really?” I asked just to make sure that I was hearing the correct things.

“Really, and if you would allow me, since we both went out too many dates 8 months ago, and I am sure about how I feel for you even after many months of not seeing each other, and not communicating, I never really even once forgot about you. You are all I think about every day, and you made me strong just by the image of you in my head, I would like to ask if you want to be my girlfriend?”

“What?” I looked at her with a shock expression.

She took lifted her head away from me a few inches and started rambling. “I’m sorry if I startled you with that questions. I shouldn’t have asked you that, that was a wrong move. Maybe I was just reading the signs wrong, I thought you like me too and you wanted to be with me and ...” I stopped her by placing my lips on hers. This is getting to be a habit for the both of us. I pulled away and looked at her dreamily.

“I would be glad to be with you as your girlfriend. I thought you’d never ask.”

“I was a shit head remember?” She smiled at me and gave me another peck. We just stared at each other when I realized that I was still holding the gas filler.

“This car tank surely has a lot of filling to do, it’s still not full.” I grunted because my hands were starting to get numb for holding them a bit longer than the usual.

Nicole just smiled at me and took a step back. “Actually, it was full already even before you held it.” I looked at her in disbelief and she was now 2 feet away from me.

“I’ll go pay.” She gave her cutest smile, the smile that would keep her away from trouble and she want to pay the cashier.

We were now inside the car and she just looked at me with another dimpled smile.

“Let’s go to the market?” She innocently asked.

“Yeah, let’s.” I just smiled at her, not fully believing that we are together now.

_This woman is going to the death of me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys!   
> Next chapters are going to be a bit angsty, but don't worry, I love these characters so much. 
> 
> <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And that’s my cue. I should go.” Shae said and she walked past me and Nicole, but she turned around and gave one last sentence. “Seriously though, I am happy for the both of you, I hope we can be friends too, Waverly Earp.” She smiled at me.

“Good morning, baby girl.” Wynonna came to our room this morning. “Rise and shine.” She nudged me.

 

“Get away, Nonna. I don’t have anything to do today.” I shrugged. It was a Saturday, and even in relief operations like this, Saturdays meant _day off._

 

“Come on, ever since I came here I hardly had the chance to talk to you, like to have a real conversation.” She said. Aww, Wynonna misses me.

 

“You miss me?” I giggled in between the pillow and the blanket that I have.

“Not a bit. I just want to get the latest gossip here.” She rolled her eyes. “Ofcourse I missed you.” She laid down beside me. “So, what’s up with you lately? You seem happy?”

 

“Well…” I haven’t really told Wynonna everything yet. I haven’t really told anyone at all. I figured it wasn’t a big deal, but at some point, I think I really need to tell my friends and sister that Nicole and I are together already. “I’ve been meaning to tell you something.”

 

Wynonna just looked at me and waited for me to finish the sentence.

 

“I’m seeing somebody right now, and we just got to be officially together a week ago.” Oh wow. It was a week already? _Still felt like yesterday for me._

“Who is the doomed person?” She said stifling a laugh.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Nonna.” I rolled my eyes.

“Hey, I was just messing. Come on, tell me so I can give them the big sister speech.” She softened.

“Well.. It’s Captain Haught.” I said shyly. I covered my face with my blanket and waited for Wynonna do be shocked and mad, or whatever reaction she might have. But instead, I felt her arms around my body.

 

“Hey, baby girl. I’m proud of you. I’m happy that she makes you happy and you deserve that. Just tell her not to hurt you, or I’ll kill her myself.” She threatened. I just smiled and hugged her back. This was perfect.

 

Suddenly the door on the room opened and Jeremy came in.

 

“Aww, Wynonna. You really are a softie.” He said grinning as if he was listening to the conversation all along.

 

“Try and tell the people and I will make sure that you wouldn’t want to be alive.” Wynonna glared at him. I saw Jeremy gulp.

 

“Yeah, shutting up now.” He said. “Breakfast is ready. Let’s go.” And with that, we all got up and fixed. I’m starving.

 

\---

 

“So, you and Nicole? Together now?” Jeremy said while we were doing a stock check for the things that we would be bringing to the next tribe that we would be visiting.

 

“What? And when was this?!” Chrissy bantered.

 

I just rolled my eyes playfully. These two are just the craziest, but I love them still. “Well, it was a week ago. During the time that we bought all these things for the children.”

 

“Oh, so it went well then?” Jeremy asked as if wanting to confirm and prove a point.

 

“Yes, it went well.” I smiled. I suddenly remembered that I haven’t seen Nicole all day long. She was howled in her office the whole day and taking in paper works because next week, they would be starting the investigation on Bobo Del Ray with Wynonna and Dolls.

 

“Can you guys check over these for a bit, I’ll just go on check on Nicole.” I said.

 

“Missing you Captain already?” Chrissy teased me wiggling her eye brows.

 

“No. I just need to ask her something.” I said. It wasn’t a complete lie, I really needed to ask Nicole about something.

 

“Go ahead and get your girl.” Jeremy pushed me out of the storage room, and I just smiled at how silly they were.

 

I walked towards the part of Nicole’s office holding this metal that I found a few weeks ago. It got my curiosity because it seems that something was inside it, and I needed to go ask Nicole if she can have it checked for me, after all, everything in this place can be confusing, and Nicole was here for a longer time than I have been, she should know the answer.

 

As I opened door, I saw Shae was inside Nicole’s office and they were talking. Nicole was seated on the computer chair, and Shae was beside her, leaning towards the computer, making it seem that she was side hugging Nicole.

 

I know that I shouldn’t be jealous because I trust Nicole, but I can’t get myself to control it. I was insecure on all levels. How can I not be? She is a doctor, me bum. I coughed to make my presence known, and Nicole shot me a look and smiled widely at me, and just like that, my insecurities went out of the window.

 

“Hi baby.” She said to me, ignoring the fact that Shae was around. Shae just looked at me and at Nicole, confused of the endearment. _Be confused for all I care, that’s my baby over there_. I internally smirked and felt my hurt race for the name that Nicole called me. I love it when she calls me baby.

 

“Hi, sorry to interrupt.” I smiled hesitantly. I didn’t know if I was ruining a private moment.

 

“No, it’s fine. C’mere.” Nicole stood up and met me half way and gave me a quick peck on the forehead. I saw Shae smirk from Nicole’s back. _Take that, you bitch._

 

“About time, Cole. Finally, you had the guts to ask the girl.” Shae said _. What is she talking about?_

 

Nicole glared at her as if telling her to stop the sentence, but Shae didn’t stop.

 

“I’m glad that you seem to be together now.” She smiled at me, and for some reason, the smile she gave didn’t annoyed me at all. It seemed genuine. “Nicole was pining for you ever since the first day she saw you.” She said.

 

I eyed Nicole and I can see that her pale skin started to turn red due to embarrassment.

 

“How did I now know this?” I asked her playfully.

 

“Well, that’s because behind that brazenness and confidence, is a shy and chicken Nicole Haught for you.” She teased Nicole. “But seriously Cole, thank goodness you had the guts to really be with her. I am getting sick of your sad eyes every time you talk about Waverly.”

 

My eyes went wide. So, they were talking about me. I looked at Shae with a confused look and she continued.

 

“I knew you the first time you came here. Nicole has been talking a lot about you, for the whole 8 months that she hadn’t seen you.” This was all new information for me. I stared at Nicole with my eyebrow lifted as if trying to process what Shae was telling me. I can see Nicole’s mouth open and close while contemplating a word to answer me.

 

“And that’s my cue. I should go.” Shae said and she walked past me and Nicole, but she turned around and gave one last sentence. “Seriously though, I am happy for the both of you, I hope we can be friends too, Waverly Earp.” She smiled at me.

 

I returned her smile with a sincere one from me. “I would love that.” She then gave me one last nod and she want out. I returned my eyes to Nicole who was now holding my waist with both her hands and I eyed her quizzically.

 

“So, you spoke to Shae during those months, and not to me?” I asked her. I wasn’t really mad. I just wanted to see how she would react to this. I was rewarded by a rambling Nicole Haught.

 

“I thought it over. I really wanted to reach out to you, but as Shae said, I chickened out.” She sighed. “I really liked you a long time ago. I thought the visit from one of the deputies from Purgatory made a point about how much I like you. Who sends a police officer to check on their crush?” She admitted shyly.

“Aww, you’re so sweet.” I gave her a peck. “I’m not mad, I’m just messing with you.” I giggled. She shook her head and hugged me. “I was disappointed that you rather talk to your ex about me than talk to me directly, but I’ll let it go because you are so adorable.”

 

“What brings you here by the way?” She looked me but not breaking the hug. “Not that I’m complaining, but you rarely visit my office.”

 

“Oh, I almost forgot about the reason why I went here.” I got away from the hug, already missing the contact and reached for the tiny thing in my pocket. “I wanted to give you this.” I handed Nicole the metal and she looked at it carefully. As if she discovered something, she gave me a questioning look.

 

“Where did you find this?” She asked.

 

“It was from one of the tribes that we visited. I was walking and I found it, it seemed odd and strange, so I picked it up to look on to it, I decided to give it to you because it makes a weird sound.”

 

“Thank you for giving me this. I think this is what Bobo was looking for when he went here.” She said holding the metal. “He was eyeing you that day, and I couldn’t wrap my finger on it. And when we almost got killed the last time, he said something about a thing that you may have.”

 

“Wow, I didn’t know that it was this important.” I said innocently.

 

“Well, it is important. It’s the missing piece to the weapon that they are creating that they will be selling to the black market. I already had the idea that something might be off with the way he was looking at you, that’s why I approached you that day.”

 

I gasped. That was the reason why we didn’t understand what each of us was talking about, she was talking about if I knew something about the thing Bobo was looking for and I was talking about her and Shae. _What an idiot you are Waverly Earp._  I should have given it to Nicole earlier if I had known. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

 

“It’s okay, we have it now. With this we can slow down their operations.” She said to me and touched my hands. “Thank you for trusting me, Waves.”

 

“I would always trust you.”

 

“Thank you, and with that, I need to make sure that you are always protected.” She said sternly.

 

“Why?” I asked nervously.

 

“Bobo knows that you have it, we would keep this safe for now, I would keep it safe for now. I’ll assign soldiers to look after you just to make sure that you are safe all the time.”

 

“Is it that bad?” I was internally freaking out this time.

 

“Not that bad, but we have to make sure. Just trust me, okay?” She held my cheeks with her hands. I just nodded and she kissed my forehead. I have never felt so safe in my life.

 

\---

 

“Ms. Earp, I’m sorry if I can’t let you out for now. Captain’s orders.” One of the soldiers told me.

 

“I just need to buy something, and besides, I have Jeremy with me. He’ll be the one to accompany me.” I said annoyingly to the soldier. This whole getting me protected thing is getting into my nerves already.

 

“In that case, let me just gather our men. We have received direct orders from the Captain to make sure that you are always escorted.” He explained. I eyed him with the scariest eyes that I can do, but it had no effect on him. Nicole says I can get scary when I want to, but I think this is not one of those moments.

 

“I get it. Fine.” I rolled my eyes. I really hate it when people tell me what I have to do. I would need to talk to Nicole about this. I nodded in defeat and waited as the soldiers were gathered to escort me and Jeremy to the market, and on the way home.

 

I am not comfortable with this situation. I know that I am in trouble, but a girl needs some time alone! This has been going on for a month already. Since the day that I have told Nicole about the metal that Bobo was looking for, she never left my side, was always alert, and she always made her men follow me and my friends everywhere.

 

“You okay baby girl?” I saw Wynonna came near me with a bottle of whiskey on her hand. She just came from a mission in tracking the whereabouts of Bobo. She and Nicole and getting a whole lot close already as well, with a bit of childish banters from time to time, but they grew on each other. It was good, but it was annoying.

 

“Yeah, fine.” I faked my smile. I just can’t tell her that I hate Nicole now for being all bossy.

 

“Try me. I know that face. What’s up?” She eyed me, she didn’t seem to be drunk at this moment. I think she haven’t started drinking yet.

 

“It’s just, I… I feel trapped here.” I sighed. “I know that I am not safe right now, but I just can’t really get to do what I want to do anymore because Nicole is always following me, and making men follow me every time that I go out or I do something. It’s getting weird.”

 

Wynonna eyed me with concern, and she touched my arm. “Hey, I know that she only wants to make sure that you would be safe. You know Haught Pants, she’s that into you.” She teased me. “And besides, if I were you, I would love for those men to follow me every day.” She winked at me. I faked gagged at her joke.

 

“Eww, I did not need to hear that.” I countered, and she just laughed. “But seriously.” I paused and I contemplate the next word that I was about to say. “I just don’t like it when people made me feel weak. I know she wants to protect me, but I am pretty able to take care of myself.” I huffed.

 

My sister just stared at me, and I was a goner. “I don’t think I can take this anymore.” I said and I just stared at my hand for a while. Wynonna just hugged me and rubbed my back.

 

“You’ll be safe, Waverly.” She whispered. “We’re all here to protect you. I swear I will protect you too. Just trust us.”

 

“I don’t know. But I’ll try to be more patient.” I said.

 

“That’s my girl.”

 

\---

 

“Nicole Rayleigh Haught! I swear that if I see any one of your soldiers following me again I will make sure to beat the hell out of them to prove you that I can take care of myself.” I said fuming. _How could she still make her men follow me!_

 

“Waverly, you don’t understand. Bobo is on the move. Wynonna and the rest of the team have tracked his recent whereabouts and it seems that he will be out soon enough to know that we are in possession of the metal piece. She said calmly.

 

“I can handle myself, Nicole.” I answered with my gritted teeth. “This is unfair. He is not moving and he wouldn’t have the chance to beat us all up even when he planned because I don’t have it anymore, and second, as to what I have said, I CAN HANDLE MYSELF!” I yelled.

 

She sighed and just looked at me. I can sense that she was getting mad but was just controlling it. She ran her hands through her red hair and looked to my way again. “I’m just trying to protect you, Waves.” Her tone was a bit higher, but it was not as loud as mine. “I’m not just doing my job as a soldier, but I am doing this because I, I love you.” She said. “And I can’t lose you.” She sighed in defeat.

 

I just looked at her, trying to process what she said. This is the first time that she said that she loves me. I know that I am in love with her too, but I was just stunned because she just said those words. Those where the right words, but I can’t really do this whole “ _I love you”_ thing right now, now that I am mad, and half way to having a meltdown.

 

“If you love me, just leave me alone and trust me! I can be safe and protect myself, Nicole!” I stormed out of the room. I was mad, and second, I panicked, because I can’t seem to say the words back to her. I love her, but I was just really mad at her for now. I heard her calling me, but I just ran away as far as I could. Until I got the one of the cars of BBD and drove far.

 

I needed to calm down before I can talk to Nicole again. I needed to be cool, and I needed to think about all this metal piece happenings. I hated it all. I was able to stop at some point. It was a quiet place. Seems peaceful, a cliff, where the sunset was clear and beautiful. I needed this now. I needed to be alone.

 

“Well, fancy seeing you here Ms. Earp.” I felt my body tensed at the familiar sound of that voice. I turned around, and found Bobo and his men, standing at a clear distance from me. I felt trapped again, and I couldn’t move due to fear. But I tried to sound as brave as I could.

 

“What are you doing here?” I said in a stern voice.

 

“Well.” He stepped closer. “I heard that you might have something that belongs to me, and I know that you have it.” He smirked, and that smirk was the scariest that I have seen.

 

“I don’t know what your talking about.” I lied. I needed to manipulate the situation for now.

 

“I know you do.” He huffed. “And I also know that you won’t have it. I know who has it, and I will get that metal piece with ease.”

 

I stepped backwards slowly, until I felt a hit on my back, and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters would be narrated on a third person's perspective. Thank you and you can leave comments if you think that this is a good chapter.   
> I hope you can enjoy this, because next chapters, would be featuring the bad ass gang of the BBD.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, I would normally say and agree that this is your fault, but this time it isn’t. I know you only wanted to protect her and make sure she’s safe. She’s just really stubborn sometimes.” Wynonna comforted Nicole. This was something that they really don’t do with each other. Nicole was thankful that at least Wynonna knows that her intentions are clear.
> 
> “Thanks, I needed that.

“What do you mean that Waverly is gone?!” Nicole yelled to one of her men.

 

“I’m sorry captain, but we were not able to follow her. She took a car and drove fast.” One of the soldiers told her. Nicole felt her world tense. Waverly went far, and it wasn’t a good sign. She must really be mad.

 

 _Oh boy_. Nicole said to her said. “Bring me Wynonna” She commanded, and the soldier nodded and took off to find Wynonna.

 

“You needed me,  Haught Pants?” Wynonna said as she entered the room.

 

“Stop with the childish nicknames, we have a problem.” Nicole sighed. She stared at her girlfriend’s sister and it didn’t seem to fix anything. The older Earp eyed Nicole and waited for her to speak. Wynonna felt Nicole’s nervousness and her eyes shot wide due to the idea about the problem.

 

“Oh my! Are we out of whiskey!?” She panicked.

 

“No!” Nicole answered her and yelled! “This is more that whiskey scarcity! Your sister went away!”

 

“What?! Where did she go?!” Wynonna finally processing what had happened began to understand that the problem was a really big one about a small brunette going away.

 

“One of my men said that she brought one the cruisers of BBD. Does it have a GPS by any chance so we can check on it.” Nicole said as she paced back and fort on the room. She was panicking, but she still needed to be smart, since Wynonna was being, _Wynonna_.

 

“Yeah, it has. Let me tell Jeremy to track it.” She said and rushed out of the room, Nicole following her from behind.

 

“This is all my fault. I should have just trusted her with her strength.” Nicole huffed while pacing towards the quarters of the teachers.

 

“Hey, I would normally say and agree that this is your fault, but this time it isn’t. I know you only wanted to protect her and make sure she’s safe. She’s just really stubborn sometimes.” Wynonna comforted Nicole. This was something that they really don’t do with each other. Nicole was thankful that at least Wynonna knows that her intentions are clear.

 

“Thanks, I needed that.”

 

“Yeah, I make good speeches.” Wynonna smirked. “Now, let’s look for my sister.”

 

\---

 

“Nicole!” Jeremy yelled and the captain went straight to Jeremy’s table. “I found something.”

 

“What is it Jeremy?” Nicole asked eyeing the computer that Jeremy was facing.

 

“I tracked the car Waverly used. Go ahead, I’ll send the coordinates to you.” Jeremy said to Nicole. The red head just nodded and went straight to her car.

 

“Hey! I’m coming with you.” Wynonna yelled and ran towards Nicole.

 

“Yeah, come on. We need to move fast.” Nicole said as Wynonna fixed herself on the passenger’s seat.

 

Nicole drove in silence. She couldn’t think straight since Waverly left. She knows that she was at fault because of her over protectiveness, but she was doing her job, not only for Waverly but also for the country she has sworn to protect.

 

But what if something happened to Waverly? What if she’s hurt? Nicole was starting to panic and her nerves were not doing any good in concealing it. The older Earp sensed the problem and reach out to Nicole’s arm.

 

“Hey, she’s good. We found her.” Wynonna calmed her and Nicole was back in reality. Nicole just nodded, afraid that if she speaks, she will break her strong face that she keeps on faking.

 

“Here, Jeremy sent the coordinates, I think we’re getting close.” Wynonna said, looking at the tracking device from the BBD.

 

“Great. I think we’re almost there.” Nicole sped the car as fast as she could, wanting to make sure that they can get to Waverly on time.

 

“There! Look! I see the cruiser!” Wynonna breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the car was in a good condition. “It looks good, Waverly is going to be okay.” She assured Nicole.

Nicole only nodded and they parked beside the car, seeing that there was no one inside it.

 

“Shit.” Nicole ran towards the car and checked at the surroundings, her hands currently holding the tip of her gun for safety. “She’s not here!”

 

“Look, I found this.” Wynonna picked up a piece of paper from the car. “I got it from the windshield.” She gave the paper to Nicole, and Nicole just stared at Wynonna in horror. Both of them, speechless and do not know how to make the situation better.

 

“We better go.” Nicole said and Wynonna nodded. They went back to the car and drove fast towards the base. The paper long forgotten, landed on the ground. The two women needed to move fast, before it was too late.

 

_We have her captain. If you want her alive, I bet you know what I need._

_I’ll give you until tomorrow, 6PM._

_Same place as before, where this all started. See you, or you won’t see her again._

_P.S: Be wise, I want you and you only to see me._

_-Robert._

 

_\---_

 

“What are we going to do?” Wynonna said groaning. “This Bobo guy, only wants to communicate with you.” She points to Nicole. “And who names’ their son Bobo?” She said annoyed.

 

The people around the table, Nicole, Dolls, Doc, Eliza, Wynonna and Jeremy were inside the BBD office to discuss about the plan, but they really didn’t have a plan. They can’t risk Waverly, and they can’t risk Nicole going alone. It was a dead end, and they needed to think fast.

 

“I have a plan, but we need to make sure that we are all well-coordinated for this.” Nicole said as she got up and inhaled deeply.

 

“I go there, alone.”

\---

 

“What do you want?! I told you that I don’t have it.” Waverly shouted. She was so tired and beat. Bobo and his gang didn’t really hurt her, but she was so exhausted. “Just let me go. You have nothing to do with me.”

 

“You think that I brought you here because I have something to do with you?” Bobo gave Waverly a mock laugh. “Dear angel, I don’t give a damn about you.” He hissed. “I know that you don’t have what I need. I’m just using you to get it.”

 

“You would never get it.” She hissed back. “Nicole would never give it to you. She is a brave soldier and will save me.”

 

“Nope.” Bobo gave her another fake laugh. “She would give it to me, trust me. I know her.”

 

“You don’t know her! She is smart and brave! She would never betray her country!”

 

“Oh, I know her. Believe me.” He gave Waverly a creepy smile. Waverly felt her heart stop. She was in pure fear at the moment. _How can he say that he knows Nicole?_ She asked herself.

 

“Who are you? And how dare you talk about her as if you know her?”

 

“Well, since you’ll be dead later, I bet that I can tell you a little story about our brave soldier Captain Nicole Rayleigh Haught.” He smiled at Waverly and took a stool and sat in front of Waverly, his legs crossed. The brunette just eyed him and gave him a stern look.

 

“Don’t you ever speak about her name, you are nowhere near Nicole’s level!” She hissed.

 

“Of course, I am not, I am better than her. That’s why I am here, and she is still a soldier!” He hissed at the younger Earp. “You know, I used to work with Nicole before. It was a secret mission, that both me and her was in. And we were the best partners.” He faced Waverly and continued talking as he reminisced the time where everything had started to change for him and ended for him and Nicole. “It was here, in this very same place, that everything changed for the both of us.”

 

“The Alpha Team. Team of the most brave, strongest, smartest and most trusted soldiers who are often assigned for secret rescue missions. They were all hand picked by the army to ensure the safety of the citizens.” Bobo said, while looking at his feet.

 

\---

 

_“Haught! I got you covered! I have the item, make sure that we save everybody in here.”_

 

_“10-4 Svane! I am on location, give me a signal and I will make sure to give it a go.”_

 

_“_ _Roger that, Captain.” Robert said to his partner. Nicole, he trusted Nicole with his life._

 

_“We got the target locked. Go on your position men.” Nicole instructed. She was the head. The captain of the squad, although she was a woman, she sure knew how to handle her gun. She was the one who gives the shots ever since, and she was not going to stop._

 

_Nicole spotted something at the corner of the building that she stationed. “Svane, we have a problem.”_

 

_“What’s the commotion, Haught?” He asked confused._

 

_“I spotted your brother. I think his working with them.” Nicole said while following Robert’s brother with her binoculars._

 

_After a while, a sound of a gun echoed towards the night, and Nicole’s team went straight into the building. Nicole ran as fast as she could, towards where Robert was located, while firing shots towards the terrorists that has the hostages._

 

_“Keep your brother at bay! We won’t afford any casualties.” Nicole ordered, and Robert gave her a nod._

 

_They ran towards where the hostages were in. “Men, bring them out. Make sure to keep them safe, the ride is on the west side of the wing.” She said and the Alpha Team moved as fast as they could._

 

_“Robert! Where are you going?” Nicole hissed. It was not a good time to be apart. They needed to be together to survive._

 

_“I need to save my brother too. He has to come with us.” He said to his partner, while walking towards the path where Nicole saw him._

 

_“Leave him be. I know that you love him and care for him, but this is the path he chose.” Nicole argued._

 

_“He’s still my brother, Nicole!” Robert yelled, he never yelled at Nicole. He cherished his friend so dearly, but his love for his traitor brother was his focus right now._

 

_“There is a bomb that will explode anytime now, if we don’t leave, then we both die!”_

 

_“Then go! He is not your problem! He’s mine!”_

 

_“I am not leaving you here! You are my friend and my partner! There is no way that I am leaving you!”_

 

_“But we can’t leave him!” Robert said angrier this time._

 

_“Well, well, well. Look who we have here.” A brunette guy came out of the shadows of the walls of the building. “Nice seeing you, bro.” He addressed Robert._

 

_“Charlie. Stop this. I can still save you, just come with me, leave the terrorists’ side.” He tried to persuade his brother, and Nicole’s heart broke at how Robert’s voice sounded. So desperate and vulnerable._

 

_“No plans. I’d need to kill the both of you first before you kill me.”_

 

_“Stop this Charlie. Robert and I can help you. Just come with us in peace.” Nicole argued. He can’t let Robert handle this on his own. “We can still save you, just trust us.”_

 

_“Not happening.” And with that, Charlie shot Nicole and Robert to give them a warning that he meant to harm them. The partners rounded on the corner and fired to Charlies direction.”_

 

_“We really need to get out of here!” Nicole said while avoiding the gunshots fired at them. She eyed Robert and he was adamant to not leave his brother, and Nicole did the only thing that she can, and what she was best at. Saving people._

 

_She rose and ran towards where Charlie was and gave him a punch on the jaw and shot his leg. Charlie was down to the ground when Nicole got a glimpse of the bomb which was about to explode in 30 seconds._

 

_She ran towards where Robert was and grabbed hold of her partner. She dragged him outside until it was only 10 seconds left, but Robert was fighting against her and ran towards the door once more, going to his brother’s direction._

 

_Nicole tried to catch him, but it was too late, the bomb had exploded, she watched as the fire consumed the building, and everything went black._

 

\---

 

“She was so good at her job, that she forgot about what it meant to me saving my brother.” Bobo said to Waverly, who was listening intently to him. “I adored Nicole’s bravery, but she left us, both of us, and my brother died because of her.” Bobo said with gritted teeth.

 

“She tried to save you! She also tried to save your brother! But you went on your way!” Waverly shouted in disgust. _How can he not see that Nicole was only trying to save his life?_

 

“She intentionally shot at my brother in front of me. I was found by the terrorists and I got in.” He said and walked away from Waverly. He paused and looked at the younger Earp with a blank expression.

 

“You know what’s funny about this situation, Ms. Earp?” He paused and went to Waverly’s face once more. “I never wanted to take revenge on Nicole. It was never my intention. I just let bygones be bygones, because I knew she intended to save me. “He held the young woman’s face and spoke again.

 

“But it seems that the universe wants me to do something. Who would have thought, that you…” He points to Waverly, “Whom the Captain adores too much, would be a great reason to catch up with her. I mean, what are the odds, that I get to see Nicole again, and meet the love of her life!” He laughed a creepy evil laugh. “This is crazy, and I hope she gets just in time to save you. Because if not.” He stands up and makes a slow slice using his fingers across his neck.

 

Waverly gulps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for late update! But I hope you still stay tuned!   
> It's just been a busy time for me!   
> Leave me some comments on what you think :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole walked inside the old building. She took in the scenery and remembered the memories that was associated with it. It was hard for her to be here. It was hard that this is where her fight with Bobo started. She took in the area and concentrated on the task at hand.
> 
> “Waverly.” She whispered. Nicole closed her eyes. “I’m coming baby. Just wait for me.”

“Haught. Make sure this works, or I’ll bust your head out.” Wynonna warned Nicole. It was not an easy plan, but it was their only choice.

 

“I’m not sure, but I promise to make it work. It’s our only chance.” The red head assured Wynonna. “Just make sure that you have it all good in time.”

 

Wynonna just nodded and Nicole got up from her seat.

 

“By the way, black looks good on you.” Wynonna complimented.

 

“Don’t check me out, I love Waverly, and I can’t have her sister drool on me while I’m dressed in my Alpha Task Force uniform.” Nicole teased. They both gave a fainted laugh but remembered that the younger Earp was still in danger. “I’ll get her back, Earp. Just trust me.”

 

“I do, or I’ll kill you myself if you don’t.”

 

Nicole nodded and gave Wynonna and faint salute.

 

\---

 

“Perry?” Nicole heard a familiar voice over the phone. She felt a slight hope in her heart because she knew she had friends that she can count on.

 

“Hey, Nicole. You rang? Anything you need?” Nicole took in a deep breath and smiled over the phone.

 

“I’m gonna take you up on your offer for a helicopter ride.” She said to Perry.

 

“Sure. Send me the time and place.”

 

“Thanks, man.” She smiled. “Oh, and by the way, don’t be late.”

 

“Sure dude. Anytime.”

 

\---

 

“Oh, look at the time.” Bobo came in and tapped on his watch. “It’s almost 6PM. I wonder what’s taking Nicole so long.”

 

“She will find a way to save me and take you down.”

 

“No angel. She can only choose one. You or the country? Last time, she saved the country. You better pray that she chooses you this time.” He laughs and leaves.

 

“Oh my god.” Waverly said as tears started to run down her face. “This is all my fault. I should have listened to Nicole.”

 

She then remembered Nicole, and the fight that they had, and the reason behind it. She was so caught up in the moment, that she was so mad and then just walked away. Waverly grunted and tried her best to get out of the knot around her.

 

She knew that Nicole would save her, but she needed to help herself too. It had past almost an hour and she was still tied to the same spot when Bobo and his men returned.

 

“Take her. It’s time.”

 

\---

 

“I’m in.” Nicole said over to her comm device. “I’m here. Just make sure that you wait for my signal.”

 

“Sure. Just give us a go, and we’ll be ready.”

 

“Good.”

 

Nicole walked inside the old building. She took in the scenery and remembered the memories that was associated with it. It was hard for her to be here. It was hard that this is where her fight with Bobo started. She took in the area and concentrated on the task at hand.

 

“Waverly.” She whispered. Nicole closed her eyes. “I’m coming baby. Just wait for me.”

 

She entered the area and saw that it was empty. But Nicole was smart, and she can not be fooled.

 

“I’m here! Get out you coward!” Nicole shouted.

 

Bobo came in full view giving Nicole a slow clap as he emerges from the shadows of the building.

 

“Good evening, Captain Haught.” He smiled darkly. “Or should I say, partner?”

 

“Cut the crap, Svane. Where is she?” She hissed.

 

“Relax. She’s safe. Just a little bruised because of the rope, but it was uncalled for. I didn’t lay a finger on her.” He smirked.

 

“You shit head!” Nicole took her gun out. “I will make sure to kill you if you hurt her. Mark my word.”

 

“Drop the bravado. I have the upper hand in here.” He clapped his hands twice and his men came in with Waverly being dragged. “I have your girl.”

 

Nicole looked at Waverly and she took out a long breath that she didn’t knew she was holding. It wasn’t relief since Waverly was still in trouble, but it was a breath of annoyance. She was on the losing edge. _Stay cool, Haught. Focus. Focus._ She said to herself.

 

“Now, do you have what I need?” Bobo said and walked towards Nicole in small steps.

 

“Yes. But don’t think that I’ll be giving this to you that easy. I need to make sure that she gets out of here safe.” She said. “I know that you have the terrorists in here with you. You can’t fool me.”

 

“You are really smart. No wonder I liked you when we still worked together. To serve and protect remember?” Bobo countered.

 

“Shut up. You’re a traitor. Not only to the country, but to our friendship as well.”

 

“You killed my brother!” Bobo shouted.

 

“He killed himself! I had nothing to do with it.” She said, gun still pointed towards Bobo.

 

“Give me what I need, or your angel here gets fried.” He said, pointing out a gun to Waverly’s head.

 

“Nicole.” Waverly had tears on her face, and Nicole’s heart started to rush and break.

 

“It’s okay, baby. You’ll be fine I promise.” She assured her girlfriend. Waverly just looked at her. Still with tears on her face, the younger Earp gave Nicole a knowing smile.

 

“Nicole, I’m sorry. I should have…”

 

“No, don’t. Just stop talking.” She softened at Waverly’s voice.

 

“I just want you to know that I.. I lo..” The younger Earp said, and she looked at Nicole, but Nicole interrupted her.

 

“Don’t say it. Not in this situation.” Waverly stopped and just looked at Nicole. “Do you trust me Waverly?” She asked.

 

Waverly looked at her with confusion. She couldn’t think why Nicole would ask her that, but she just nodded instead. “I trust you.” Nicole just nodded at her and gave her attention back to Bobo.

 

“So here’s the plan. Just let Waverly go, and I’ll give this to you.” She pulled out the metal scrap and showed it to Bobo.

 

“How would I know that you aren’t messing with me?” Bobo asked in suspicion.

 

“You just have to trust me. You know me, of all people that I am a woman of my word.”

 

“Yeah. I know.” He murmured.

 

“I give you this, but you give me Waverly first.” She said. “Let’s have a truce this time.” Nicole placed her gun down. “After all, I am out-numbered. I came here alone as you said. I won’t be dumb to piss you off so just really have to trust me here, Robert.”

 

“Nice play.” Bobo took the gun off Waverly’s head and grabbed her by the wrist. “Walk.” He ordered the brunette and pointed a gun on her back. “Don’t do anything funny, Haught.”

 

“I give you my word.” Nicole assured him. Waverly then walked towards Nicole slowly and Nicole seemed to meet her half way. When Waverly was almost a foot away from Nicole, Nicole whispered something that Waverly can’t seem to hear.

 

“NOW!” Nicole shouted and grabbed Waverly into her arms, as gun shots started to come out of nowhere.

 

“I knew I couldn’t trust you!” Bobo said as his men tried to hide away from the gun shots. “You play dirty, Haught!” He shouted.

 

Nicole took Waverly and took her to a safe place. “You taught me, how can I not learn!”

 

“Well, I’m not as dumb as you think. On her ankle is a bomb that would explode in 3 minutes. Make sure that you turn it off on time!” Bobo shouted and fired at Nicole and Waverly’s direction.

 

“You bastard! I will make sure to kill you!” Nicole shouted and looked at Waverly’s ankle.

 

“How can I be so stupid!” Nicole murmured to herself. She saw Waverly’s panicked face.

 

“We’ll get you out of this baby. Trust me.” Waverly just nodded at her and Nicole gave her a quick kiss. She called Wynonna over to her comms device.

 

“Earp. I have her now. She has a bomb on her ankle!” She said. Waverly glanced at her girlfriend and shock that she had back up.

 

Unbeknownst to Waverly, Nicole had decided to go alone, but did not left the whole gang out. Outside the perimeter of the building was the task force Alpha, and the BBD officers; Dolls, Wynonna, Doc and Eliza.

 

Nicole dragged Waverly to one of the nearest exists.

 

“East wing, Earp! We’re here!” She told Wynonna over the comms device.

 

“On it!” Wynonna said and Waverly saw her sister running towards them from afar, as Dolls and Doc were shooting at them. Eliza got to Waverly’s ankles and examined the bomb attached to her.

 

“Calm down baby girl. Eliza here is not all tits. She’s good with bombs too.” Wynonna said to calm her sister down. Waverly just looked at her and nodded but fear still evident on her face.

 

They were safe from the firing squad, but Nicole knew that it wouldn’t stay that way for too long.

 

“Stay here, I got to help my team inside. This is still a task force Alpha operation.” She said and she got up and loaded her gun.

 

“No, stay here. Please.” Waverly pleaded.

 

“I’ll be back. I promise.” Nicole gave her a quick kiss. "I love you."  and she ran towards the building again. Before she can answer back, Nicole was gone.

 

“Nicole!” Waverly shouted! Wynonna rubbed her sisters back to calm her down.

 

“She’ll be fine baby girl. Let’s just focus on the task at hand.” Wynonna said. Eliza nodded and went back to defusing the bomb.

 

“This is a complicated one, it’s hard to defuse.” Eliza told them.

 

“What?! You really saying that now?!” Wynonna said and grabbed her by the collar.

 

“Calm down. It would explode, but it can be removed. Just trust me!” She glared at Wynonna. The elder Earp dropped her down, and Eliza went back to Waverly’s ankle.

 

Waverly on the other hand, was not really focusing on what was happening. Her mind was with Nicole.

 

“Hurry! We have 1-minute left!” Wynonna said and Waverly was back to reality when the bomb was only showing a few seconds before it would explode.

 

50 … 49 … 48 … 47 … 46 … 45 … 44 … 43 … 42 …

 

“Almost done.” Eliza said and she tries to remove the bomb off Waverly.

 

36 … 35 … 34 … 33 … 32 … 31 … 30…

 

“Got it!” She was able to take the bomb of Waverly’s ankle and tossed the bomb in the air. As soon as the bomb was thrown, it exploded, leaving the Earp sisters and Eliza looking at how loud the explosion was.

 

“All good, Haught pants. Let’s get out of here!” Wynonna informed Nicole that Waverly was safe already.

 

“Copy that.” Nicole said over the line and ran towards the exit. “Dolls. Get ready with the helicopter. We need a lift.”

 

“10-4 Captain.”  Dolls answered and he sped up the engine to make sure to come on time.

 

As Nicole was running towards the exit, Bobo showed up pointing a gun at the red-head.

 

“Not so fast, Haught.” He snickered.

 

“You lose, and this ends now.” She also pointed a gun at him. Behind her, came in Task Force Alpha, holding all the needed evidences to prevent the terrorist attack. “Chad. You take the rest of the team and the things vital for the operation to be stopped. Evacuate the premises immediately.”

 

“But Captain, we can’t leave you.” Chad tried to reason out.

 

“That’s an order. I’ll be fine.” She shouted. With that, Chad gave her a faint nod, and took what was ordered of him to take. Standing in the room was now Nicole and Bobo.

 

“You wanted this right?” Nicole lifted the device. “I guess you won’t be needing this anymore since my team has the upper hand. Everything is destroyed now, Svane. Give up while you still have a chance.”

 

“Oh, Nicole. You never learn.” He gave him an evil grin.

 

\---

 

“Chad! Where’s Haught?” Dolls shouted as they were talking the people left into the helicopter.

 

“Sorry sir, but she told us to leave. Captain’s orders.” He said as he walked past them.

 

Waverly, who was inside the helicopter by now heard the conversation. “What?! No! You can’t just leave her there!” She said and she ran out as fast as she could. As she ran out, Wynonna came after her and for the second time around that night, gun shots were being fired on them again.

 

“Waverly! Let’s go! We have to go now!” Wynonna pulled her with all her strength.

 

“No! I am not leaving Nicole!” She yelled at her sister as she tried to struggle to get out of her hold.

 

“She will be fine! She promised that to me! We just need to trust her!” And with that, more gunshots were coming their way.

 

“Earp! Let’s go!” Dolls yelled as the helicopter was starting to move up away from the ground. Wynonna used all her strength to carry Waverly, as the younger Earp continued to scream and fight to get to Nicole, but failed because a moment later, she was inside the helicopter, and a loud explosion came from the building.

 

“Nicole!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think guys.   
> Sorry if it might hurt a little.   
> Love you all! <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nicole?! Is that you?!” Waverly got up and saw Nicole standing, she was wearing her formal military attire. The one she wore when they shared their first kiss. 
> 
> “Yes, it’s me. Silly.” Nicole chuckled. She met Waverly have way and gave her a tight hug.

It has been 2 days already when the fight with Bobo and his group of revenants had happened, and it has been 2 days since Waverly last saw Nicole.

 

“Waverly. Please, you have to eat.” Wynonna pleaded to her sister. It has been 2 days, and Nicole was still no where to be found. Ever since, Waverly has not moved. She was in a broken state. The love of her life was missing, much worse, dead.

 

Just the thought of Nicole being dead made the younger Earp’s heart break once more.

 

“She can’t die, Nonna. She promised me that she’d come back!” Waverly cried hard in her sister’s soldier, as her sister gave her a soothing hug.

 

“No baby girl. She’s not dead. Nicole is a strong woman, and she is your woman.” Wynonna held her sister. This has been the most broken that she saw her sister, and Wynonna can’t take it.

 

“But she’s not here.” Waverly cried more. “She can’t die! We’re still fighting! She can’t die while we’re in a fight! I haven’t told her how sorry I am, and I haven’t told her that I love her! She has to know! But how can she when she’s not here!” Waverly sobbed louder.

 

“You can tell that straight to her face when she comes back. Say sorry until both of you get sick of it, you just have to have faith that she’ll come back to you.” Wynonna whispered to her sister. Even the older Earp didn’t know if the words from her mouth would come true. She had no doubt that Nicole was strong, and the captain had started to make a good impression on the older Earp, but that was a nasty explosion, one that she won’t be able to forget herself. “She’ll be back. She has to come back.” Wynonna let a tear roll on her eye, she needed to cry too.

 

“Thanks for staying with me. I can’t do this. I can’t live without Nicole!” Waverly whispered with in a broken tone. Wynonna just nodded and hugged her sister.

 

“I know. That’s why you must eat. We don’t want Nicole to be pissed at the both of us.” Wynonna said in a scolding tone.

 

Waverly just nodded and took that tray that was given to her. She just ate in silence but tears still rolled down her cheeks. She couldn’t stop. She doesn’t want to stop crying. She deserved to cry, so she thought. She deserved to be hurt, it was her fault. If only she didn’t left Nicole would have been here. If only …

 

“Waverly. Stop thinking about it. It’s not your fault. You don’t have to feel guilty.” Wynonna said as if she was reading what was in her sister’s mind. “Nicole loves you and would do anything for you. Don’t treat yourself like this.”

 

“I know. But I can’t help but blame myself. This was all on me. We fought, and I didn’t listen to her. I deserved to cry and be broken, Nicole is not here because of me.” She cried more. Wynonna just hugged her, and a knock interrupted the both of them.

 

“Good day, Ms. Wynonna & Ms. Waverly.” Officer Chad, came in with an older looking man.

 

“Hi officer, how can we help you?” Waverly got up, tidied herself a bit, and wiped the tear stains from her cheeks.

 

“Good morning, Ms. Waverly Earp. My name is Major Ralph Grunt. I am the commanding officer of Captain Nicole Haught.” He stretched his hand and gave Waverly and Wynonna a firm hand shake.

 

“Good morning, Major. How can we be of service?” Waverly said in the most cheerful voice that she can do. Wynonna just rubbed her back.

 

“I wouldn’t make this last long, so I’ll go straight to the point.” He said and pulled out a white envelope. “In the military, when we go battle of any kind, we are encouraged to write a letter to the people who mean a lot to us. Family, friends, and more.” He gave Waverly the white envelope.

 

“What is this, Major?”

 

“This is a letter from Captain Haught. She made this letter before going into battle. We give this letter, when… we give this letter if the soldier didn’t make it back alive.” He said with much cautiousness. He was sad too, and Waverly can feel it.

 

“What do you mean?” Waverly knew what he meant, but she decided that this was not the news she wanted to hear.

 

“Ms. Earp, we’re sorry, but we were given an order to stop the search for Captain Haught. It has been 2 days, and we still don’t have any progress. We wanted to continue, but there was nothing in there. It was burned, and nothing left, but we did find something.” Major Grunt said and took a necklace out of his pocket. “Here, I think it’s best that you take it.”

 

The Major gave Waverly Nicole’s military dog tag. Infront it was engraved with:

 

**HAUGHT**

**NICOLE**

**01-05-1990**

When Waverly flipped it, there was another dog tag, and it was engraved with:  


**WAVERLY EARP**

**WYNONNA EARP**

**CALAMITY JANE**

 

“I should leave you be. We’re sorry Ms. Earp.” The Major said and gave them a salute. “Please know that Captain Haught’s service will always be remembered. She is the hero that stopped the Revenants to making their terrorist attacks possible. Thank you for working with us. Again, I am sorry for your loss.” He said and exited together with Chad, who also gave them an apologetic smile. He too was crying, he was close to Nicole, he was hurt too, but there was nothing that he can do.

 

With this, Waverly broke down and fell to the ground, hugging Nicole’s dog tag and her letter.

 

“Waves, this is not true. We can ask BBD to search for Nicole instead. Don’t lose hope.”

 

Waverly was just silent for a while, she was crying, and nothing was registering in her head. She didn’t know how to react and what to say.

 

“Can you give me a minute. I just want to be alone.” Waverly said as she remained seated on the floor.

 

“Okay. I’ll just be outside. If you need anything.” Wynonna sighed defeated. She knows there is nothing that she can do to make Waverly feel good, but she needed to let Waverly process all that happened.

 

“Okay.” Was all the younger Earp can say, Wynonna smiled, squeezed her shoulder and went out.

 

Waverly got up, and took the jacket that Nicole lent her the first time that they met. She gave it a lingering look and clutched it in her heart. She sobbed hard again and slid down to the floor once more.

 

“Baby. No.” She whispered against the fabric. “You can’t leave me. Not like this.” She cried silently.

 

“You’re so unfair. Leaving me all alone, when I still didn’t tell you how much I love you. When I never got the chance to say sorry for the things I did and said. You can’t leave me!” She whispered yell in the room and hugged the jacket as if her life depended on it.

 

“You liar! You said you’d come back to me! You said you’d be here! You said that we still had time! You said you wouldn’t hurt me! I hate you!” She threw the jacket in the floor and punched it as if it was Nicole.

 

“You told me you’d make up for all the times that we weren’t together! You cheater!” She tried to tear to jacket and bring it to pieces but wasn’t successful.

 

“You never got to hear me say that you are the love of my life.” She paused and stared at the jacket, and picked it up again, running her fingers on the edges, and soothing it. “You never gave me the chance to make you feel and know that I love you very much, and that I would die without you. You never gave me the chance to make it up to you, to make a family with you. You made me a better person…” She paused. “But how can I be better now, when you have all of me with you.” She cried and hugged the jacket so tight. She just cried, until she can’t anymore.“Come back to me, baby. Please, come back to me.” Soft cries were heard in the room all throughout the day.

 

\---

 

Wynonna, Jeremy, and Chrissy were all outside and looked at Waverly through the window.

 

“I’m gonna kill Nicole!” Wynonna grumbled in the air, as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

 

“You can’t kill somebody who’s dead already.” Jeremy corrected.

 

“Shut it, Algebra.” She gave him a glare.

 

“Poor Waverly.” Chrissy said as she hugged Jeremy and Wynonna. All they can do now is to support Waverly and make sure that she will be fine, help her pick up her broken pieces.

 

“We’ll be here. She has us, she always will.” Wynonna said and she just allowed herself to be vulnerable for once.

 

“Yeah, I hope she’d be fine sooner.” Jeremy added.

 

“Only time can tell, Jer Bear.” Wynonna said and they walked away from the room, leaving Waverly to her own.

 

\---

 

Waverly just gave the white envelope a lingering look. She didn’t know if she would read it or not. Not reading it made her feel a bit of hope that Nicole is coming back, once she reads it, it would all be real.

 

_Nicole is gone. She’s never coming back._

 

And that is something that she can’t bear. She took the envelope and placed it in her table. It was evening already, and she never left the quarters even once. She laid down in the darkness took her, there was peace as she drifted to sleep.

 

\---

 

“Hi baby.”

 

“Nicole?! Is that you?!” Waverly got up and saw Nicole standing, she was wearing her formal military attire. The one she wore when they shared their first kiss.

 

“Yes, it’s me. Silly.” Nicole chuckled. She met Waverly have way and gave her a tight hug.

 

“Is it really you? Are you back? Where were you?” Waverly asked as she kept hugging Nicole, afraid that that it was all a joke played in her head.

 

“I was never away baby. I’m always right here.” Nicole gave Waverly an endearing kiss in the forehead. “I’m never leaving you, remember?”

 

“I know. I missed you so much.” Waverly said and she started crying again. “I thought I’d lost you forever.” She was aware that she was wetting the officer’s clothes, but she didn’t care.

 

“You’re stuck with me Earp.” Nicole smiled and gave the small brunette a long kiss in the lips. “God, I missed you.” She said to Waverly as the younger woman reciprocated the kiss with equal passion.

 

“I’m so happy you’re back.” She whispered in between kisses. “Don’t ever leave me again.”

 

“I won’t. I’m always here.” Nicole touched Waverly’s heart. “I’ll never leave you. Don’t ever forget that. I love you so much, Waverly Earp.”

 

“I love you too. So much! I’m happy that you’re hearing this from me.” She said to Nicole.

 

“That was all I wanted to hear baby. I love you so much too.”

 

And with that, Nicole detached herself from the hug that she was in with Waverly.

 

“Where are you going?!” Waverly panicked and ran towards Nicole.

 

“Nowhere. I’m still here. Remember, I love you so much.” Waverly tried to run towards Nicole but was not able to get to her.

 

“Nicole! No!”

 

“Waverly!” The young brunette got up and was shocked to see her sister looking at her with worried eyes.

 

“Nonna?” She asked and looked at her sister with confusion. “Where’s Nicole?”

 

“Baby girl, you were dreaming.” Wynonna said to her sister.

 

“No! I swear that she was here.” Waverly said and got up, tried to go to the door.

 

“Waves, no. She’s not here. We’re home already, it’s been a month. We’re no longer in Genza. We’re back in Purgatory.” Wynonna said as she shook her head. Her heart breaks for her sister. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Waverly should never be like this.

 

“Wynonna.” Waverly said in a low voice as she hugged her sister. “I miss her so much.” She cried.

 

“I know baby girl.” Wynonna sighed. “I know.”

 

“How can I do this? It’s still breaking my heart. I can’t. I don’t want to let go and believe this is all true.” The small brunette told her sister.

 

“I’m not asking you to, but I think you can start by reading that letter?” Wynona said in a careful tone. She knew that Waverly won’t read it because it will make it all true, that Nicole was gone. Never coming back.

 

“I can’t.” Waverly whispered.

 

“You have to.” She kissed her sister’s hair. “I’ll leave you to it, yeah? Call me if you need anything.” Wynonna then went outside of Waverly’s room. She hoped that Waverly should at least try.

 

Waverly got up and went to her study table. It had books, her computer, her lesson plans, and her most favorite is a picture of her and Nicole. It was picture of the both of them which Jeremy took when they were still in Genza. Waverly was looking at the camera, while Nicole gave her a kiss in the cheek. It was the best picture. A picture of love and affection.

 

Waverly touched the photograph and smiled a broken smile. It was a month already? It was that long? But why did it feel like it was just yesterday? If felt fresh in her memory. The explosion, kidnapping, their fight, and the unrequited _‘I love you’s’._ As she scanned the photo, there she saw, the envelope. The letter that she never wanted to open. The letter that Nicole gave her. She took it and looked at it, trying to make it disappear.

 

“I miss you so much baby. I can’t read this.” A tear rolled down her face as she took the envelope. But she knew that Wynonna was right. She needed to read it, so she can start and be normal again. She opened the letter and took it out. She read it, with tears and sadness in her eyes.

 

She took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._

_Waverly,_

 

_So, I bet the reason why you’re reading this is because I didn’t make it. I really hope that you wouldn’t get this letter. I really hope that you won’t get to read this letter. But just in case, I still wrote it for you, and these words are all from my heart._

 

_When Bobo got you, I didn’t know what to do._

 

_First of all, I’m sorry. I’m sorry because you felt that I was being so strict around you. I know you hated the feeling that some people make you think that you are weak, I’m sorry if you felt that way when all I wanted was to protect you. You are the strongest person that I have known. Never think that you are weak. Stay strong and continue protecting the people around you._

 

_Second, sorry because you felt that I don’t trust you with yourself. I should have been better in that area of trust. Sorry if I made you feel that you can’t do anything on your own. You are amazing Waverly Earp. You are extraordinary, never think less of yourself. Go and continue, be extraordinary every day._

 

_Lastly, I’m sorry for not making it back to you. I’m sorry that I always screw up when I make a promise to you. I’m sorry that once more, I will hurt you. But please believe me when I say that I never wanted to hurt you. But more than that, please believe me when I say that I love you so much. You are the love of my life, and if I may, I am glad to say that I have met and loved you in the last days of my life._

 

_I love you so much, be strong sweet heart, please remember me. I have you in my heart._

 

_Always,_

_Nicole._

 

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I love you so much. Please come back to me.”

 

And with that, Waverly broke down once more, all she can do now is hope, that this was all a bad dream. One where Nicole was here, and they were real.

 

\---

 

Another month had passed since the day of the explosion and Waverly was trying to pick up herself from the hurt of not having Nicole in her life. She was doing good, she knew she was, but she was still hurt.

 

“I’m glad you went out with us today, Waves.” Chrissy said. They were eating lunch together. Gathered around them was the whole BBD Team, Dolls, Wynonna, Doc & Eliza. Her friends were there too, Jeremy and Chrissy, and they also invited Shae and Rosita, since they all became pretty close after the trip to Genza and since they all knew Nicole.

 

“Me too. And thank you for being here with me guys.” Waverly gave them a weak smile. It was dinner, and they all just went out to a nice restaurant near the school. “I know that it had been a crazy time for all of us, and I’m sorry because I got all of you worried about me.”

 

“Hey, no harm done. We’re family, we’d always look out for each other, right?” Jeremy said.

 

“Yeah, Waves. We love you and we understand. It’s really hard to lose someone you love.” Chrissy said to affirm her, she needed that.

 

“Yeah. Thank you for being strong Waverly. I bet you Nicole is happy wherever she is, because you remained strong.” Shae said as she held Waverly’s hand. “Keep it up,” She gave her a sweet and sincere smile.

 

Waverly just smiled and was thankful that she had people around her. This was the first time that they had went out and the first time that she initiated something again.

 

“So.” She smiled. “How’s life for all of you?” She asked them, and they all started to tell stories. Waverly missed this. She missed Nicole and she missed her family.

 

\---

 

It was a little over 10 in the evening when the gang decided to call it a day.

 

“Wow, this was great. We should do this more often, don’t you think?” Wynonna said.

 

“Wow, since when were you the softie?” Waverly teased her sister.

 

“Hey, I am badass, with a heart.” She countered her sister, and they all laughed. As they walked towards the parking lot, the gang stopped on their tracks. Waverly was left behind since she was busy fishing for her keys.

 

She didn’t notice that they all stopped until she bumped over Dolls who was speechless as of the moment. _When was he not speechless, right?_ She went in front of them since they all look like they were confused about something.

 

“Hey guys, what’s the matter?” She asked worriedly. Waverly waved her hands in front of her friends trying to get them back from their trance. “Guys snap out of it!” She snapped.

 

“No, Waves.” Wynonna said. Waverly gave her sister an eye roll.

 

“What? Are you okay?” She asked.

 

“Am I the only one seeing this?” Jeremy asked the people around him.

 

“Nope. I’m seeing it too.” Chrissy said.

 

“I think this place is haunted.” Rosita said adding another wave of confusion to the younger Earp.

 

“What is happening?” She said still not taking her attention out of her friends. They all pointed to something behind Waverly’s back and that made the younger brunette turn.

 

What she saw was not something that she had expected. Her eyes went wide and she couldn’t form a good sentence.

 

“Waverly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter, guys. Please don't kill me.   
> You can leave comments on what you think about this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have got to be kidding me! It’s the second month since the explosion. I think she’s haunting us all at the same time!” Wynonna said, full fear evident in her face.

“You have got to be kidding me! It’s the second month since the explosion. I think she’s haunting us all at the same time!” Wynonna said, full fear evident in her face.

 

“Nicole! We are so sorry. Please know that we love you, and you can now rest in peace. You will never be forgotten.” Shae said as she ran to Doll’s side.

 

The person in front of them, presumably Nicole’s ghost, just gave them a smile of unbelief, while shaking her head. The gang looked at Waverly, who was still not moving from her place. Still not processing what was in front of her.

 

“I think she’s waiting for you to send her off, baby girl.” Wynonna whispered to her sister. “Tell her that she’s free to go.”

 

Waverly took a small step towards the person in front of her. It was a step full of anticipation and suspicion at the same time. She didn’t know what was happening, but she needed to make sure that she was not dreaming. As she took another step, the person in front of her also walked towards her.

 

“Waverly.”

 

“Nicole. Is that really you?” She asked. The people around her were in pure horror, the ghost was talking.

 

“Yes. It’s me.” Nicole confirmed. Waverly then ran towards the person in front of her. She knew that it was real, that she was not dreaming, the dimples are real, and the scent of vanilla dipped donuts were present.

 

“Nicole!” She ran faster and gave the captain a tight hug, which the captain also reciprocated.

 

“Baby. It’s me. I’m back.” She said into Waverly’s ears as she hugger her tighter.

 

“It’s Haughtdamn! She made it!” Wynonna said in excitement and she ran towards her sister and the captain, so did the rest of the people behind her.

 

“Nicole!” They all shouted at the same time. “You’re really here?”

 

The soldier gave them all a sweet smile and faced her friends, still with Waverly in front of her. “Yeah, I’m here, and I’m alive.”

 

Waverly still can’t believe that this is real. Her eyes betrayed her when a tear rolled down her face. Nicole saw this, and she held her girlfriend in the face. “Don’t cry baby. It’s me. I’m back.”

 

“Yes, you are.” Waverly said in pure amazement, still hugging Nicole tight. She was still processing what happened until she remembered all the pain that had happened to her. She stepped away from the hug and started slapping Nicole real hard on her arms and body.

 

“You are here, and I can be mad at you now!” Waverly said as she still hits Nicole with her small fists.

 

“Do you have any idea what I have been through all these 2 months with you gone?! I hate you! I hate that you made me go through hell without you! I hate you for not giving me the chance to fight for you too!” She said as she kept on hitting Nicole harder each time, with every sentence.

 

Nicole was just looking at the and shielding herself from the small fists of her girlfriend.

 

“I hate that you never gave me the chance to say sorry to you! I hate that you never gave me the chance to make it up to you!” She was crying harder this time. The people around them were just looking at them. They gave Waverly the chance to take it all out now.

 

Feeling satisfied with her violent rant, Waverly stopped and looked a Nicole, giving her a final hit in her chest. “And I hate it that you never gave me the chance to say how much I love you too.” She cried and hugged Nicole again.

 

“I love you, I love you, I love you so much. I missed you.” She sniffled, and her voice was muffled because she buried her head in Nicole’s neck. “I love you. Please tell me you’re real.”

 

“I’m real, Waves. I love you too.” She hugged her girlfriend. The people around them were teary eyed. They knew that Waverly needed to hear this from Nicole. That she was real, alive and well. “I’m sorry for making you go through hell. I’m a shit head remember?” She teased. Waverly just nodded and glanced at Nicole’s face.

 

The captain looked into the hazel nut eyes that she loved so much. She held Waverly’s chin with her fingers and kissed her. It was a kiss of proof, that she was here, and she was alive. Waverly kissed her equally with the same desire, as if her life depends on the kiss like a life support. She missed this, her girlfriend’s lips against her.

 

“You’re real.” She whispered as their foreheads touched.

 

“Yes, and I love you.” Nicole said.

 

\---

 

The crew decided to give Nicole and Waverly time to catch up with each other. They were currently in the homestead, where Wynonna and Waverly lived.

 

“We’ll leave you two. But tomorrow, I want details Haught.” Wynonna said as she exited the house, alongside the BBD Team.

 

When they were alone, Waverly still can’t get herself to believe that Nicole was in her house, alive and checking on her old pictures of her younger self. Nicole felt the look that was behind her, and she turned around to see that Waverly was looking at her.

 

“Waves.” She said and gestured for the brunette to come to her.

 

“I still can’t believe that you’re here. With me, alive.” Waverly said as she held Nicole’s hand.

 

“Me too. I can’t believe that I’m still here.” She said and gave Waverly a squeeze in the hands. “I’m real baby. I’m not going anywhere this time.”

 

“You better. I don’t want to die again, Nic.”

 

“Oh, sweet heart. I’m sorry for hurting you. I didn’t mean to.”

 

“I know. But I can’t lose you Nicole. Not again.” She said and stepped away from Nicole. They needed to talk, even though it had just been exactly an hour since Nicole came back to life, or into their lives rather.

 

“When you were gone, I thought I would never breath again. It took me a month to read your letter, and it broke my heart because reading the letter made it real that you were not coming back to us, to me.” A tear escaped her eyes. She glanced at Nicole and walked near her.

 

“I just want to know that I wouldn’t experience the same heart break again.”  She said as she hugged Nicole from the back.

 

“Tell me, Waves. How can I prove you that I’m real? That I’m alive and this isn’t a dream.”

 

“Stay with me, forever. Be mine and love me.”

 

“You’d never need to ask, love. I’m all yours.” She faced Waverly and kissed her. “I’m so happy to be home. And I promise you that we’ll find a way. You’re with me forever.”

 

\---

 

_“Oh, Nicole. You never learn.” He gave him an evil grin._

 

_“What are you going to do?” Nicole asked Bobo._

 

_“I have planted 2 bombs in this place. If I can’t conquer different cities, then I might as well just kill you.”_

 

_“I wouldn’t let you.” Nicole said. She glanced outside and saw that her team and BBD was inside the helicopter already. She needed to think quick and be fast._

 

_“How can you stop me? I have the upper arm here.” Bobo challenged._

 

_“Well, I think you’re forgetting something about me partner.” Nicole smirked. Bobo gave her a confused look, still holding out the bomb activator button._

 

_“This.” Nicole took out a device that made a snearing sound. It was the once used to torture terrorists. She knew that this would affect Bobo since he has a sound enhancer in his ear that makes him hear things double clear than other people._

 

_“Agh! Make it stop!” He lost his grip on the activator and tried to cover his ears and shoot at Nicole at the same time. He was able to shoot Nicole in the leg, but Nicole also shot her in his shoulder, causing him to fall._

 

_“It’s over Bobo.” She said. Bobo was lying on the floor, a few feet away from the activator. Nicole saw this and she had no time to run towards Bobo and stopped him, given that her leg is injured. So she ran outside of the Building instead, leaving Bobo behind to press the bomb activator that tossed her many feet away from the building._

 

_The last thing she saw was fire, smoke, and grass. She was seeing red, her own blood. She never liked her blood. She was tired, and she was ready to rest. Then she remembered Waverly, her angel. The love of her life._

 

_“I’m sorry, Waves. I love you.” And everything went black._

 

_\---_

 

“Then what happened?” Wynonna asked, they were in the BBD office, since she needed to give a statement for her recovery.

 

“The moment I regained my consciousness, it was already a month. I was in a medical facility. It seems that when the explosion happened, there were soldiers from Genza around the area too. They were the ones who took me to the hospital, until I can regain my self again. I was in coma for a month.”

 

“Wow. You are one lucky bastard.” Wynonna said to Nicole. “Now, I can kill you!” She gave Nicole a scolding look.

 

“I’m gonna kill you for hurting my sister!”

 

“No need for that, Nonna. I need her alive and well.” Waverly said as she entered the office and sat on Nicole’s lap. “I need her.” She whispered to Nicole, but the answer was intended for Wynonna.

 

“I know and can you two stop. I know that it has been a long time since you got your hands with each other, but I am not happy seeing you two eye-fuck each other. Just get a room later, we have work to do.” 

 

“So, what’s your plan, Captain?” Dolls asked Nicole.

 

“I don’t have one yet. But I need to go back to the General. Need to give him reports, and I have to make another final mission for him.” Nicole answered. Waverly, still in her lap tensed at the word ‘mission’. She just got Nicole back, and there is no way in hell that she’ll allow her to go back. She stood up and fixed herself.

 

“I’ll be right back.” She said as she exited the room. Wynonna gave Nicole a pleading look to go after her sister, which was not necessary because even before Wynonna can glance at Nicole, she sped up to the door trying to catch Waverly.

 

“Waves!” She shouted as she tried to catch up.

 

“Just give me a minute, Nicole.”

 

“No, please listen to me.”

 

“No! I just got you back! And now, you’re going back to work?! What if they send you away again, and then you don’t get back this time! I can’t!”

 

“No, baby. Please listen to me. Just trust me, okay? I’ll be back. I just need to finish this one final mission for him. Just trust me. I’ll be back before the day ends.” She assured Waverly.

 

Waverly was still panicking inside. She knew she trusted Nicole, but it was all bad timing. “I don’t know. I just need to think.” She kissed Nicole in the cheek and walked away. Hoping that this was all a big joke.

 

\---

 

It was almost 8PM when Waverly and the rest of the BBD Team heard a knock on the door at the homestead.

 

Dolls was the one who opened the door and was shocked to see Major Grunt in the door, together with Nicole. Waverly stood and walked towards where they were standing, Wynonna and the rest did the same.

 

“Good evening Ms. Earp, Agent Dolls.” Major Grunt gave them a good smile. Waverly on the other hand was confused as to why he was here, in her home. _Would he take Nicole to another mission? More dangerous this time?_ All these thoughts were on her head.

 

“Good evening, Major. How can we help you?” Dolls said. As the leader of the BBD, he was the one to talk to the Major.

 

“Well, I’m here to give you an additional member to your team.” He said.

 

Dolls, and the rest of the team were giving him a questioning look. “Pardon me sir. What do you mean?”

 

“Well. We are all glad that Captain Haught has returned. But starting tonight. She has been officially relieved of her services for the National Army. She is now part of the Black Badge Division. I hope that is alright with you?”

 

Waverly was not believing what she was hearing. _Nicole is no longer a soldier?_

 

“Of course! Yes sir. That is noted. We will be glad to take her into the team. She is great.” Dolls said with enthusiasm.

 

“That she is.” He smiled and gave them a salute. “I best be going.” With that said, he gave them a quick nod and faced Nicole.

 

“It has been an honor to have you in the force, Captain. I hope you well in your future endeavors. Please always remember that we are here if ever you need any help.”

 

“Yes, sir. Thank you too. It has been an honor serving the country.” She gave the major a quick salute and a firm hand shake.

 

There was silence when the major left and the people inside the house were staring at Nicole.

 

“What was that?” Wynonna broke the silence, sensing that her sister is equally confused as she is.

 

“Well. That was my last mission.” She scratched the back of her neck. “I’m no longer with the Army. I am officially relieved, it’s an honorable discharge, so you don’t have to worry. I needed to send reports, and show up one final time.”

 

“You did that? Why?” Waverly found her voice this time. The rest of the people sensed that they needed to give the couple a time to talk, so they exited one by one, and not more than a minute, it as only Nicole and Waverly in the room.

 

“Waves. I wanted to.” Nicole said as she sat down on the couch, Waverly following her.

 

“But you loved serving the country. You love your job, I know that and I saw you being happy doing your job.”

 

“I am.” Nicole stared at the wooden floor. “I am happy serving the country. But, after what happened to me, I realized something.” The younger Earp waited patiently for Nicole to continue.

 

“I may be good at my job, but I want to be good and be there for you. I thought about it, for a long time. Even when I was away from you, the first time I left. Being apart from you, breaks my heart, more that it breaks my heart not serving the country.” She faced Waverly and held her hand.

 

“I will always be a good soldier, ready to fight and protect the country, but I can do that here too. When I’m close to you. I love the country, but I love you more, Waverly Earp. You are my life, and I would do anything for you.” She kissed Waverly’s hand. “And besides, I think I’ll make one hot Agent.” She wiggled her eyebrows to lift the tension.

 

“Oh, Nicole.” Waverly cried. It was happy tears. Never in her life has anyone done that for her. No one has ever placed her first in their lives, except for Wynonna, but this was different. This was Nicole, her Nicole who treated her like she hanged the stars in the heavens. She kissed her lover hard, conveying all the emotions that was there, love and adoration. She was safe. Nicole was here, and she was staying.

 

“Let’s get one thing straight first.” Nicole said in between kisses.

 

“It’s hard to be straight around you, Captain.” Waverly playfully answered. Nicole smirked and gave Waverly a quick peck.

 

“Funny.” She said. “No seriously, I will work with BBD, but I need to find a place to live. Help me look for a house?”

 

“Of course.” And they kissed once more, forgetting the world outside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think guys! <3  
> Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't know  
> Baby I'm crazy 'bout you  
> And I would be lying if I said  
> That I could live this life without you  
> Even though I don't tell you all the time  
> You had my heart a long, long time ago  
> In case you didn't know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you..

_After a Year…_

 

“You are so pretty, and I like you a lot.” Nicole said to Waverly.

 

“Wynonna! What have you done!” Waverly ran towards her girlfriend and her sister.

 

“She was the one who insisted that she drink all of my drinks.” Wynonna answered.

 

“Hi pretty girl.” Nicole said to Waverly with her southern accent being audible.

 

“You are drunk, and in trouble.” Waverly glared at her girlfriend and shot Wynonna a _you better explain_ what happened look.

 

“Fine! We were so close in catching and getting intel about the drug lord that we needed to catch. They challenged us into a drinking match, and I didn’t know that your girlfriend here was a light weight.” She scoffed.

 

“But how come your not drunk?” Waverly asked still holding her the red head who seemed would pass out any minute now.

 

“I may have poured my drinks on her?” She answered tentatively. Hoping that her puppy eyes would work on her sister.

 

“You are impossible! Let’s go home!” She ordered and Wynonna was inside the car in less than 10 seconds.

 

“Hey, you look like my girlfriend.” Nicole said trying to stand and walk beside the younger Earp.

 

“It’s because I am your girlfriend, honey. Let’s get you home.”

 

“No, Waverly would be mad at me. I can’t have a random girl take me home. Not even if they’re pretty. She’s the one for me.”

 

“Okay there, lover girl, let’s get you sobered up.” Waverly said. Her heart melted to what Nicole had said. It had been a year since Nicole became part of the BBD. Waverly, still a teacher and part time researcher at the BBD. Their relationship became stronger, and Waverly had never been more in love.

 

\---

 

“Ugh. My head.” Nicole groaned as she held her head.

 

“I think I just hit hang over.” She mumbled to herself. She reached out to the space beside her, but to no avail, her sweet heart was not there. It was cold, meaning the brunette might be up early. After all, it was a school day.

 

Waverly. She was the love of her life. It had been a year already and she was still happy that they got back together, and she came back. Waverly was her home, and there was no place she would rather be. After a few months renting her own apartment, Waverly had insisted that she move to the homestead too. That way, they could always be together, and she can protect Waverly. She was taken back to reality when she heard a familiar giggle from the door frame.

 

“Good morning, baby.”

 

“Waves. Why are you here?” She asked while rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hands.

 

“Uhm, I live here?” She giggled at the confused look Nicole gave her. The red head did not notice that her girlfriend was holding a tray with food in it.

 

“I know. What I meant was, it’s a school day. Shouldn’t you be in school?”

 

“It’s Saturday, silly. I think your head is still not fully functioning. Eat up and drink this. It’s my famous hang over drink.” She offered.

 

“Oh, lucky me.” Nicole rolled her eyes, but a smile was still present on her face. “Thanks, baby. Uhm…” She gave Waverly a careful gaze. “Am I still in trouble?” She asked cautiously, adding her irresistible puppy eyes.

 

“Ugh. Don’t use those eyes on me, Haught.” Waverly groaned. “You are not in trouble, not yet. Just don’t drink with Wynonna again. Please?”

 

“Yeah, I swear that I wouldn’t. Not after that.”

 

“Good. Now eat up, because you owe me big time.” Waverly gave her a sly wink. Nicole flushed deep red, her face winning against her hair in color _. Oh boy, she was in trouble indeed._

 

\---

 

“Waverly. We have a lead. I need you to come to this address and bring Jeremy with you. We need him here too.” Wynonna said over the phone.

 

“Okay, Nonna. We’re on it. Just send us the location.” The younger Earp got up and ran towards Jeremy’s office.

 

“Jeremy let’s go. We have a lead.” And with that the two friends drove to the location Wynonna had sent them.

 

“I think we’re getting near, Waverly. Just turn to the next right.” Jeremy have her the instruction. Waverly saw a warehouse that looked abandoned, but neat.

 

“I think this is it.” She said. Jeremy nodded and they got down and straight to the entrance. Scared was an understatement with what Waverly was feeling now. She just wished that Nicole was here with her. Nicole would know what to do and help her cool. But Nicole was not here. She needed to go and check on another angle of this case that they were handling. It has been a week, and they haven’t seen each other.

 

“Waves. Focus. I think Wynonna is here somewhere.” Jeremy brought her back to her attention. “I think you should shoot her a message or call her. Tell her that we’re here.”

 

“Nonna, we’re here. Where are you?”

 

“Go straight into the production are. I’ll meet you there in a minute.” Her sister ordered and Waverly ended the call. She walked towards the path where Wynonna had instructed her. She stopped on her tracks when she saw that the place was dim, but there was a spot light in the middle.

 

“What is this? A Mr. Bean movie?” She asked Jeremy who was smiling beside her. She gave him a questioning look. As she glanced over to spot light again. She heard a soft music start to play.

 

_I can't count the times_

_  
I almost said what's on my mind_

_  
But I didn't_

_Just the other day_

_  
I wrote down all the things I'd say_

_  
But I couldn't_

_  
I just couldn't_

_  
Baby I know that you've been wondering_

_  
Mmm, so here goes nothing_

 

She knew that song. As she looked around but was shocked when Jeremy was nowhere to be found. She glanced at the spot light and there she was in awe. She saw the love of her life. Standing in her sexy black suit, smiling at her while the song continued to play.

 

_In case you didn't know_

 

_Baby I'm crazy 'bout you  
_

_And I would be lying if I said  
_

_That I could live this life without you  
_

_Even though I don't tell you all the time  
_

_You had my heart a long, long time ago  
_

_In case you didn't know_

 

She noticed that Nicole sang the last line. One by one, lights started to open, like in the movies, fairy lights were on their top, and the place was dimly lit, giving it a dramatic feel.

 

“Waverly Earp.” Nicole said as she approached Waverly, who was teary-eyed. The song still played until the bridge part came. Nicole held her hand and sang the words, as if it were her who wrote the song for the small brunette.

_You've got all of me_

_  
I belong to you_

_  
Yeah, you're my everything_

 

“Baby. In case you didn’t know.” Nicole said to her, reciting the lyrics of the song. “I’m crazy about you, and I would be lying, if I say that I can live my life without you.” She smiled and placed her hands on Waverly’s hips. The younger brunette placed her hands on the neck of her lover. Nicole continued to sing for her.

 

“Even though, I don’t tell you all the time, Waverly Earp, you had my heart a long, long time ago. I needed you to know, in case you didn’t know.” She sang on her ears. Waverly can’t stop the tears running on her cheeks already.

 

“Nic—” Waverly held Nicole’s face and kissed her. Nicole smiled and she kneeled down on her knees.

 

“Waverly Earp. I have been a shit head all of my life. I was stubborn, I was cocky, and I was just happy being me, and then you came into my life unexpectedly. You have changed me, and I have never been so happy. You gave meaning to my life, and I never want to live my life without you in it.” She said as she took out a small box and revealed a ring inside it.

 

“I want to be in this journey called life with you in it. Our relationship was not the ideal one to begin with, but you stayed and waited for me, and loved me constantly. You have been my anchor, my helper. I love you so much. Will you, give me the honor, and make me the luckiest and happiest person on earth, by marrying me?”

 

Nicole was nervous. She had never been so nervous in her whole life. But she needed to do this. She loved Waverly so much, and she wouldn’t let the opportunity slip.

 

Waverly looked at her with awe, and all she can do was cry and hug Nicole. She kissed her long trying to convey all the feelings she have in her heart as of the moment.

 

“Yes. Yes, a million times yes. Baby, I love you so much!” Waverly answered. Nicole got up and carried Waverly and spun her around.

 

“She said YES!” Nicole shouted, and the people around them went out and shouted with excitement.

 

Inside the room with them were the important people in their lives. Jeremy, Chrissy, Wynonna, Dolls, Doc, Eliza, Rosita and even Shae was there. Gus was also present and was really happy for her niece. Randy Nedley was also present carrying Calamity Jane, Nicole’s cat.

 

“Good job, Haught! We did good!” Wynonna gave Nicole a tap on the shoulder and two started to give high-fives with each other.

 

“Aw, look at you two, being all in love.” Waverly teased her sister and her girlfriend. Wynonna and Nicole had a rough start with their relationship, but they were best friends in an instant. Constantly loving and hating each other.

 

“If you said no, I would snatch this red-head and make her my wife instead.” Wynonna countered. She knew how to piss her sister.

 

“Don’t you dare!”

 

“Okay, enough of this.” Nicole halted the two Earps. “I’m all yours baby. I love you. Thank you for saying yes.”

 

“I would always say yes to you, Nic. I love you so much.” Waverly kissed her softly.

 

“Let’s get this party started then! Drinks people, drinks!” Wynonna interrupted them. Waverly and Nicole just rolled their eyes.

 

_Of course, Wynonna being classic, always interrupting them._

 

\---            

 

“Waverly Earp. As a soldier, my personal motto had always been to serve and protect, but the moment I met you, you were the one who saved me, and you continuously protect me.” Nicole said, holding the piece of paper where her wedding vows were written.

 

“Thank you for sticking around with me. The day we met was not an ideal one, but I thank my lucky stars each night that I was led to you, and I wouldn’t want it any other way. I never really imagined that I would love someone as much as I love you. I promise to cherish you forever, to love and take good care of you. Let me take care of you, my life is now complete with you in it. I love you so much, baby. I love you.” She cried while reading her weeding vows.

 

Waverly was teary eyed. It was the day of their wedding. She can’t believe that this was finally the day, Nicole is hers forever. It was her turn, but she didn’t have a paper. She knew exactly what to say. She held Nicole’s hand and recited the vows from her heart.

 

“Nicole Haught. I want to say a few things first before anything else.” She started. “I want to say how much I hate you.” The people around them gasped and Nicole was speechless. Waverly had an unreadable expression in her face.

 

“I hate how much safe you make me feel. I hate that I get to compete for other people’s attention because you are really a catch, I hate that I am always head over heels with you, I hate how my heart reacts when I’m around you after all this time, but I also hate thinking of a life without you in it.” She said as she started crying.

 

“I love you, and I am excited to spend the rest of my life with you. I have learned that, I hate you because I know that you love me more than I love you, and I can never compete on you with that. But thank you too, for coming back to me, always. You are my love and my life. I love you so much.” She said as she squeezed Nicole’s hand.

 

“With the power vested in me by the city of Purgatory, I know pronounce you, married. You may now kiss.” Dolls said to them. Who knew that he was licensed to ordain a marriage ceremony?

 

And with that, the couple shared their first kiss as wives.

 

_This was the start of it, their life and eternity._

 

\---

 

“Good morning, love.”  Waverly cooed to Nicole’s side of the bed. They were on their honeymoon in Greece. Wynonna gave them tickets as a gift, and to pay for all the interruptions that she had made in the past.

 

“Hi baby.” Nicole answered, her eyes still half closed.

 

“Wake up?” Waverly asked her wife, hugging her from behind.

 

“Give me 5 minutes, love.” Nicole said shifting to face Waverly, hugging the petite form in front of her. Waverly giggled and kissed her wife’s jaw.

 

“You can take all my life.” She whispered and she drifted back to sleep too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> So this is the last chapter. Thanks for sticking around!  
> I hope you enjoyed this. 
> 
> The song's title is: In Case You Didn't Know. I like the version of Boyce Avenue better than the original.  
> Tell me what you think about the story! <3
> 
> I love you, all!


End file.
